Das Leben ohne den Sinn der Schönheit
by PiaNoir
Summary: nix da! lest selbst! xD viel spaß wünsch ich! D&Z L
1. Der Tag der Finsternis

**Das Leben ohne den Sinn der Schönheit**

_Kapitel 1: Der Tag der Finsternis_

Es war kalt in jener Nacht. Der Wind wehte sanft über die Gärten des Schlosses. Einige kleine Tiere liefen über die Wege, die zu dem großen Schloss führten. Es war alt, aber dennoch hatte es etwas magisches, etwas schönes wohliges. Das Schloss stand auf einem Hügel. Dahinter, etwas tiefer gelegen, befand sich ein Labyrinth aus Steinmauern sowie Blumenhecken. Zusammen gab es ein wirklich schönes Bild ab. Zhalia lief den Weg entlang, den Sophie ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Mit ihrer Hand strich sie die kalten Mauern entlang. Es kribbelte in den Fingerspitzen. Sie bog nach links ab. Sie kam in einen engeren Gang. Links war eine Blumenhecke, rechts befand sich eine Mauer und geradezu ebenfalls. Zhalia sah sich um. Hatte sie den falschen Gang gewählt? Oder hatte Sophie ihr den Weg falsch beschrieben. Sie ging drei Schritte zurück und streckte sich, so das sie etwas über die Mauer spähen konnte. Man konnte den Kopf einer Statue erkennen. Das Gesicht war ihr zugewandt. _Halte dich an die Statue_, hatte Sophie gesagt, Sie muss _mit dem Gesicht zu dir zeigen. _Es war der richtige Weg, soviel war sicher, doch Zhalia konnte nirgendwo eine Tür entdecken. Sie ging wieder auf die Mauer zu. Vorsichtig tastete sie, sie ab. Einige kleine Steine lösten sich und fielen zu Boden. Der Mond schien auf die Mauer, so das Zhalia sehen konnte wo sie hin fasste.

„Jetzt mach schon! Ich weiß das du hier irgendwo steckst.", sprach sie leise und drückte immer wieder auf einzelne Steine. Sie war nervös. Sie musste sich an den Plan halten. Die Zeit spielte dabei eine wichtige Rolle. Wenn sie nicht bald den Mechanismus finden würde, der die Tür preisgab, würde es knapp werden und der Plan wäre zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ihr liefen einige kleine Schweißperlen über das Gesicht. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Kälte. Immer wieder ließ sie ihre Hände von neuem über die Steine gleiten. Immer wieder suchte sie die gleichen Steine ab, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas übersehen zu haben. Doch es war zwecklos. Nervös und zitternd richtete sie sich auf. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Die Zeit saß ihr im Rücken. Verzweifelnd sah sie sich um.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Zhalia, als ihr plötzlich ein Loch in der Hecke auffiel. Es war gerade mal so groß, das ein kleiner Mensch durchpasste. Sie hockte sich davor und betrachtete es näher. Vorsichtig schob sie die kleine Äste beiseite und spähte hinein. Dahinter war etwas. Eine Tür. Ihre Tür. Zhalia musste lächeln, als sie das sah. Langsam steckte sie den Kopf durch das Loch und kroch vorsichtig hindurch. Sie richtete sich am anderen Ende auf und strich sich den Dreck vom Körper und richtete ihre Kleidung. Danach ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Ein warmer Schwall flog ihr ins Gesicht. Es fühlte sich gut an. Zhalia trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Vor ihr erschreckte sich ein langer, breiter Flur mit Kerzen an den Wänden und einer rot-brauen Tapete. Der Teppich war rot mit schwarzen verschnörkelten Muster. An den Seiten standen Grünpflanzen. Es war sehr gemütlich. Die Wärme umgab Zhalia. Sie hörte auf zu zittern und ging den Gang entlang. Am Ende des Flures befand sich eine Tür. Sie war aus Holz, ebenfalls mit verschnörkelten Mustern. Groß und breit mit schwarzen Türgriffen. Als Zhalia vor der Tür stand, konnte sie die Stimmen der Menschen hören, die sich hinter dieser Tür befanden. Eine war sanft und weiblich. Das war mit Sicherheit Sophie. Eine andere war tief und kräftig. Sie gehörte bestimmt zu Montehue. Und eine weitere, diese würde sie immer erkennen, egal wann und wo, war ebenfalls tief doch nicht so sehr kräftig. Sie hatte etwas liebliches und beruhigendes, das Zhalias Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Es war die Stimme von Dante. Sie war so vertraut an seine Stimme. Wie oft hatten sie schon miteinander geredet. Und dennoch brachte diese Stimme sie immer wieder aus der Fassung. Zhalia atmete tief ein. Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür. Die Stimmen verstummten und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür und das Licht fiel auf sie. Zhalia blinzelte, weil das Licht sehr grell war.

„Zhalia, da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Komm rein!", begrüßte Montehue sie und bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte er sie bereits am Arm gepackt und hinein gezogen. Montehue hatte einen kräftigen Griff. Aus diesem Grund tat ihr auch der Arm weh nachdem Montehue sie losgelassen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hatte einige Probleme mit der Tür.", erklärte sie während sie sich ihren Arm rieb.

„Gott, wo warst du denn? Wegen dir haben wir jetzt Zeitdruck. Weißt du eigentlich was das für Auswirkungen auf den Plan haben kann?", fuhr Sophie sie an.

„Ich hatte Probleme mit der Tür!", entgegnete Zhalia, „Das hab ich doch gerade gesagt."

„Wieso denn Probleme? Ich hab dir doch den Weg beschrieben.", fragte Sophie irritiert.

„Du hattest nicht erwähnt, dass ich durch eine Blumenhecke kriechen muss, um sie zu finden."

„Meine Güte! Ich dachte, dass du das weißt.", rief Sophie und schmiss aufgebracht die Arme in die Luft.

„Argh...Sophie...du...", stammelte Zhalia wütend vor sich hin.

„Ey! Jetzt hört auf zu streiten, das bringt uns auch nicht weiter.", mischte sich Dante ein und stellte sich sich die beiden. Sophie und Zhalia verschränkten die Arme und warfen sich gegenseitig einen bösen Blick zu. „Du hast recht, Dante. Wir sollten uns lieber um den Plan kümmern.", meinte Sophie, „Außerdem haben wir ja sowieso schon Zeitdruck. Wir wollen ja das Ganze nicht noch in die Länge ziehen." Bei diesen Worte sah sie Zhalia zornig an. Zhalia kniff die Augen zusammen und unterdrückte eine sarkastische Antwort. Wieso war dieses Mädchen eigentlich immer so unfreundlich zu ihr, wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte? War sie immer noch sauer auf sie, weil sie die Vereinigung damals verraten hatte? Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie ihr verziehen hätte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Sophies Art, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrer Nase lief. Dante, Zhalia, Sophie, Lok, Montehue, Tersly und Teien versammelten sich um den großen Tisch in der Mitte es Raumes. Er war rund und hatte so wie die Tür Verschnörkelungen. Auf dem Tisch waren Karten ausgebreitet, über die sich die sieben beugten. Sophie erklärte noch einmal den Plan. Sie zeigte auf die Karten, auf die Orte, wo sich jeder zu befinden hatte. Jeder kannte seine Aufgabe in dieser Mission. Montehue und Tersly würden dafür sorgen das sie während der ganzen Sache nicht gestört werden. Sie hielten Wache. Lok und Sophie würden den Gegenstand besorgen, wegen dem sie die ganze Mission geplant hatten. Es war eine Art Kelch, den Rassimov der Vereinigung vor gut einer Woche gestohlen hatte. Metz und Guggenheim hatten das Team beauftragt den Kelch zurückzuholen, da er sehr wertvoll für die Vereinigung war. Dante, Zhalia und Teien waren für die Wachen verantwortlich, sie mussten sie ausschalten damit Lok und Sophie ungehindert in den Raum gelangen konnten. Die Drei waren perfekt für diese Aufgabe. Dante war ein Meister in den Kampfkunstarten, Zhalia hatte viele gute Zauber auf Lager und Teien war eine der besten Kämpferinnen der Vereinigung. Der Plan konnte einfach nicht schief gehen.

„Also dann kann es ja jetzt losgehen!", rief Lok aufgeweckt in die Runde. Alle bis auf Teien stimmten ihm zu. Sie nickte nur. Teien war eine seltsame Person. Sie hatte noch nie einen Ton gesagt, war immer leise und mischte sich nie in irgendwelche Diskussionen ein.

Das Team erreichte Rassimovs Anwesen noch vor Mitternacht. Es lag nicht weit weg von dem geheimen Treffpunkt der Vereinigung. Montehue und Tersly positionierten sich um das Anwesen herum und gingen immer wieder ihre Wege ab. Dante, Zhalia, Teien, Sophie und Lok gingen weiter. Lok und Sophie versteckten sich in einem kleinen Gebüsch und warteten auf das Signal der Anderen. Auf dem Innenhof gab es nur sechs Wachen. Einer an jeder Tür die in das Gebäude führte. Es würde den dreien leicht fallen sie auszuschalten. Zhalia hatte sich in einem Schatten einer dunklen Ecke versteckt. Einer der Wachmänner lief immer wieder an dieser Ecke vorbei, bei seinem üblichen Kontrollgang. Schnell handelte sie, als er ein weiteres Mal an ihr vorbei ging. Sie kam so schnell aus der Ecke gesprungen, dass der Mann gar nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand vor dem Mund, damit er nicht schreien konnte und schlug ihm dann gezielt gegen die Schläfen. Er sackte zusammen. Zhalia ließ ihn auf den Boden gleiten. Zwei weitere Männer kamen an gerannt. Sie hob ihr Bein hoch, wirbelte herum und traf einer der Männer am Kopf. Er sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Der andere Mann packte Zhalia von hinten und hielt sie umklammert, doch sie wusste sich zu helfen. Schnell und kräftig hob sie ihren Fuß und trat ihn zwischen die Beine. Vor lauter Schmerzen fiel er zu Boden und winselte wie ein Baby. Um die drei anderen kümmerten sich Dante und Teien. Dante kämpfte bereits während Teien sich noch versteckt hielt. Dante schlug mit gezielten Schlagen und Zaubern seine Gegner bewusstlos. Die letzten drei Wachmänner waren nun auch ausgeschalten. Zhalia lief zu Dante.

„Wir haben es geschafft.", rief Zhalia Dante leise zu.

„Ja, wir sollten Lok und Sophie das Zeichen geben.", entgegnete Dante und sah sie an.

„Sie werden sicherlich schon darauf..." Plötzlich war das Geräusch von Klingen, die durch die Luft flogen, zu hören. Ein Silberstern flog haarscharf an Zhalia vorbei und blieb in einen Baum stecken. Dante und sie zuckten zusammen und blickten dann in die Richtung aus der der Stern geflogen kam. Sie sahen wie zwei maskierte Männer auf sie zu rannten. Ninjas. Sie hatten ein Samurai-Schwert und Silbersterne in den Händen. Außerdem waren sie vermummt. Einer der beide schoss zehn weitere Sterne auf die beiden. Doch bevor sie Dante und Zhalia erreicht hatten, lagen sie schon auf dem Boden. Teien war aus ihrem Versteck gesprungen und sie abgewehrt. Mit einem magischen Schwall hatte sie die Sterne aufgehalten. Sie landete auf dem Boden, richtete sich auf und in Windeseile schoss sie ebenfalls Silbersterne auf die Angreifer. Die Sterne durchbohrten ihre Opfer. Sie fielen zu Boden. Eine Blutlache umgab die leblosen Körper. Dante und Zhalia richteten sich auf. Teien drehte dich zu ihnen.

„Danke sehr.", sagte Dante und sah sie an. Teien verneigte sich kurz und sprang dann zurück in ihr Versteck. Dante trete sich wieder zu Zhalia. „Okey, wir sagen jetzt besser Lok und Sophie Bescheid.", sagte Zhalia mit einer besorgten Stimmlage.

„Einverstanden."

Lok und Sophie saßen immer noch in ihrem Versteck und warten darauf das die Luft rein war. Sophie spähte immer wieder kurz nach draußen um nachzusehen. Lok spielte mit den Zweigen.

„Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert.", sagte Sophie besorgt.

„Ach wird schon nicht. Die Drei sind die besten. Die schaffen das schon."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Sophie prüfend. Lok legte den Zweig beiseite und nahm Sophies Gesicht in seine Hände. „Du bist viel zu nervös. Sie werden es schaffen glaub mir.", sagte Lok beruhigend und gab ihr eine Kuss. Danach lächelte er sie an und nahm seine Zweig wieder in die Hände. Sophie sah ihn an. „Vermutlich hast du recht.", meinte sie und spähte wieder heraus. Diesmal sah sie etwas. Es war Gareon. Er kam auf sie zu gerannt. Das war ihr Signal. Sophie stupste Lok an, dieser legte seinen Zweig weg und richtete sich auf. Sie liefen los bis auf den Innenhof, wo Zhalia und Dante auf sie warteten.

„Alles klar. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt.", sagte Dante. Die Beiden nickten.

„Wenn ihr in zwanzig Minuten nicht wieder da seid, kommen wir rein.", meinte Zhalia. Die Beiden nickten wieder. „Okey. Viel Glück!", wünschte sie ihnen. Lok und Sophie rannten in das Gebäude. Sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten den richtigen Raum zu finden, da Dante kurz vor ihren Aufbruch, das Gebäude abgescannt hatte, um den Raum ausfindig zu machen. Sie betraten den Raum. Er war recht groß. Die Wände waren farblos. Eine große Leuchte hing von der Decke und bestrahlte das einzigste Objekt im ganzen Raum. Den Vitrine mit dem Kelch. Lok und Sophie liefen auf sie zu. Die Beiden betrachteten den Kelch. Er war so groß wie ein Weinglas, golden mit Bildern.

„Ich glaube sie erzählen eine Geschichte.", sagte Sophie.

„Wer?", fragte Lok irritiert.

„Die Bilder. Dort auf dem Kelch.", antwortete Sophie und deutete darauf.

„Achso. Wir sollten uns aber lieber das Ding schnappen und uns aus dem Staub machen, bevor noch mehr von Rassimovs Wache hier auftauchen."

Sophie nickte und begann die Vitrine anzutasten. Nach einiger Zeit fand sie den Mechanismus, der die Tür der Vitrine öffnete, doch er war verschlossen.

„Mist!", fluchte Sophie.

„Was ist?", fragte Lok aufgeregt.

„Das Ding ist verschlossen. Ich bekomme es nicht auf."

„Das ist kein Problem.", meinte Lok und stand auf. „Springer!" Der kleine Titan, der aussah wie ein Fuchs tauchte auf. „Du musst das Schloss für uns öffnen. Schnell!", erklärte Lok und deutete auf die Tür. Der kleine Titan nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Mit seinen kleinen Pfötchen öffnete er in Windeseile die Tür. Sophie nahm den Kelch hinaus, während Lok Springer wieder in sein Amulett schickte. „Danke, Kleiner.", sagte Lok, als sein Titan verschwand.

„Jetzt aber so schnell wie möglich raus hier.", sagte Sophie und die beiden rannten nach draußen.

Als sie wieder auf den Innenhof kamen, standen Dante und Zhalia immer noch da und warteten. Als sie die beiden sahen, schauten sie sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Habt ihr ihn?", fragte Zhalia.

„Hier ist er!", sagte Sophie und präsentierte stolz den Kelch.

„Gut gemacht! Jetzt lasst uns verschwinden.", sagte Dante und schaute sich um, um festzustellen, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Die anderen nickten. Sie rannten los, doch sie kamen nicht weit. Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte die Erde. Die vier fielen zu Boden. Sophie ließ vor Schreck den Kelch fallen. Dieser rollte in ein Gebüsch. Eine dichte Staubwolke umgab das Team. Dante richtete sich hustend auf. Zhalia wurde von ihm gestützt. Lok und Sophie halfen sich gegenseitig. Das Team sah sich um. Die Staubwolke ließ nur leider keine gute Sicht zu. „Was war das?", fragte Lok hustend.

„Ich befürchte, dass wir das gleich herausfinden werden.", antwortete Dante und sah sich ein weiteres Mal um. Plötzlich entdeckte er eine Person im dichten Staubnebel. Er sah wie sie ihre Hände hob. Die Staubwolke verschwand. Jetzt konnten die anderen die Person auch sehen. Sie lachte teuflisch. Das Team starrte sie an.

„Shauna.", sagte Zhalia und sah sie mit einem verachtendem Blick an.

„Ich glaube ihr habt da was, das uns gehört.", sagte sie und ging auf die vier zu.

„Wir haben uns nur das geholt, was uns auch gehört.", rief Sophie.

„Hmm...Das heißt dann wohl, dass ihr es mir nicht freiwillig wiedergebt?", meinte sie und sah Sophie prüfend an.

„Wenn du es wieder haben willst, musst du kämpfen.", entgegnete Dante und stellte sich in seine Kampfposition.

„Ich weiß nicht ob, dass so gut für euch ist.", sagte sie und stellte sich ebenfalls kampfbereit hin.

„Du bist allein und wir sind zu viert. Es ist eher nicht gut für dich.", sagte Lok grinsend.

Shauna stellte sich zurück in ihre alte Position und begann zu lachen. „Pahaha...Wer sagt das ich allein bin?" Plötzlich tauchten drei weitere Personen auf. Wind und eine vermute Gestalt die sie nicht kannten. Die dritte Person war Rassimov. Er hatte ein fieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, bei dem es dem Team eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

Der nächste Augenblick verlief so schnell. Shauna sprang auf Sophie zu und trat ihr in den Bauch. Sie sackte unter Schmerzen zusammen. Lok würde von der vermuten Gestalt gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Wind kümmerte sich um Zhalia. Bei ihr dauerte es eine Weile bis er sie zu Boden gebracht hatte. Er verdrehte ihr den Arm, so das sie fehlend zu Boden sackte. Dante versuchte sich vor Rassimov in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er zielte immer wieder mit Zaubern auf ihn, doch Dante konnte sich immer wieder retten. Er sprang zur Seite und versuchte Rassimov mit einem Gegenzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch er verfehlte ihn immer wieder. Irgendwann hatte Rassimov Dante in eine Ecke getrieben. „Das wars dann wohl Mister Vale.", sagte Rassimov lachend. Eine grüne Kugel aus reiner Magie erschien in seiner Hand. Gerade in dem Moment als er sie abfeuerte sprang Zhalia dazwischen und wehrte sie ab. Das grelle Licht traf ihre Augen. Es brannte, so hell war es. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Körper. Er betäubte jeden Muskel. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. Das Schlimmste waren ihre Augen. Sie hätte sie am liebsten herausgerissen, so weh taten sie. Der Zauber erlischte. Zhalia fiel mit einem großen Schrei zu Boden.

„ZHALIA!", schrie Dante und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. „Zhalia? Zhalia! Alles in Ordnung?" Sie reagierte nicht. Dante sah zu Rassimov, doch er war nicht mehr da. Die Stelle an der er stand war leer. Dante sah sich um und bemerkte das Shauna, Wind und ihr Komplize ebenfalls verschwunden waren. Der Kelch war auch weg. Er sah wieder zu Zhalia und bemerkte das sie zitterte.

„Gott sei Dank, du lebst noch.", sagte Dante erleichtert und hob sie hoch. Ihr Kopf fiel an seine Brust.

„Leute, wir müssen weg. Zhalia ist verletzt.", rief Dante Lok und Sophie zu, die gerade dabei waren sich aufzurappeln. Die Beiden nickten. Dante lief los mit Zhalia in seinem Arm. Lok und Sophie hinterher. Sie liefen zum Eingang, wo Montehue, Tersly und Teien standen. Die Drei sahen Dante fragend an, als sie sahen das er Zhalia trug.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tersly ängstlich.

„Zhalia ist verletzt. Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus der Vereinigung bringen.", erklärte Dante.

„Okey.", sagte Montehue, als er die zitternde Gestalt in Dantes Armen betrachtete. Sie liefen los.

Dante ging im Flur auf und ab. Die Ärzte waren jetzt schon zwei Stunden damit beschäftigt Zhalia zu untersuchen. Es war die Hölle. Warum brauchten sie nur so lange dafür? Was war mit Zhalia? Er begann sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Der Zauber hatte ihm gegolten und nicht Zhalia. Er war Schuld das sie jetzt da drin lag und vielleicht um ihr Leben kämpfte. Dante wurde immer nervöser. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und die Ärzte kamen heraus. Ein alter Mann mit Bart und grauen Haaren und eine junge Frau mit brünette Haaren. Dante sah beide erwartungsvoll an.

„Übernehmen sie das bitte. Ich muss schnell zu einem anderen Patienten.", sagte der alte Mann zu der Frau und klopfte Dante auf die Schulter als er ging.

„Was ist? Was hat sie?", fragte er die Frau. Sie lächelte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihrer Frau geht es hervorragend. Sie hat ein zwei kleine Prellungen und Blutergüsse, aber ansonsten ist alles gut."

„Gott sei Dank!", Dante fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Wir werden sie, aber nur zur Sicherheit noch über Nacht hierlassen. Sie können ihre Frau dann morgen wieder mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Kann ich jetzt zu ihr?"

„Selbstverständlich. Sie schläft aber. Versuchen sie also leise zu sein."

„Ja mach ich.", sagte er und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte er sich aber noch einmal um. „Und noch was, sie ist nicht meine Frau." Die Ärztin lächelte. „Verzeihung. Ich dachte nur, weil sie sich so um sie sorgen." Danach ging sie. Dante öffnete leise die Tür. Es war dunkel. Vorsichtig ging er auf das Bett zu, in dem Zhalia lag. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und sah sie an. Sie schlief mit dem Kopf zu ihm geneigt. Langsam und sachte streichelte er ihr Haar.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", flüsterte er.

„Ist schon gut.", antwortete sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du bist wach?"

„Ja. Wie soll ich denn schlafen können, wenn die Ärzte einen die ganze Zeit zu labbern?" Sie lächelte. Immer noch die Augen geschlossen.

„Warum öffnest du deine Augen nicht?", fragte Dante.

„Sie tun noch etwas weh und außerdem haben die Ärzte gesagt ich solle sie noch nicht öffnen.", erklärte Zhalia. Doch sie log.

„Willst du schlafen?"

„Ja."

„Okey. Dann lass ich dich jetzt in Ruhe.", sagte Dante und stand auf. „Ich komme dann morgen und hole dich ab." Doch Zhalia gab keine Antwort. Sie war eingeschlafen. Dante lächelte und ging.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Dante zum Krankenhaus um Zhalia abzuholen. Er war erleichtert, dass ihr bei dem Kampf nichts schlimmes passiert war. Er betrat das Krankenhaus und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in den zweiten Stock. Als er in den Gang zu Zhalias Zimmer kam, liefen an ihm die beiden Ärzte von gestern über den Weg. Sie erzählten von einem Patienten. Das gestern noch nichts war und das es einfach nur schrecklich ist, was ihm passiert sei. Als die Beiden Dante sahen, lächelten sie und begrüßten ihn herzlich. Doch sobald sie an ihm vorbei gegangen waren, fingen sie wieder an von dem Patienten zu erzählen. Dante stand vor Zhalias Zimmertür und klopfte an.

„Komm rein." Hörte er von innen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen.", rief er fröhlich und ging zum Bett. Zhalia lag immer noch da. Die Augen verschlossen.

„Warum bist du noch nicht fertig?", fragte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

„Ich glaube, es ist keine gute Idee, wenn ich jetzt schon entlassen werde.", antwortete Zhalia.

„Wieso? Die Ärzte sagen, dir geht es hervorragend."

Sie antwortete nicht. Warum nur hatte sie immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen?

„Zhalia, sieh mich bitte an und sag mir warum du nicht mitkommen willst." Doch Zhalia sah ihn nicht an. Was war nur los mit ihr? Plötzlich erinnerte sich Dante an den Zauber. Er war grell gewesen. Er hatte weggesehen, als er auf Zhalia traf, doch hatte sie es auch getan? Und wenn nicht war es dann möglich, dass sie eventuell? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Aber das würde erklären über wenn die beiden Ärzte im Flur geredet hatten, warum Zhalia nicht nach Hause wollte und warum sie immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Dante schauderte es. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Zhalia, bitte sieh mich an!", fehlte er. Er bemerkte wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.

„Zhalia, ich fehle dich an. Bitte öffne die Augen."

Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie wischte sie die Träne aus dem Gesicht. Den Kopf nach unten geneigt. Dante fasste sie am Kinn und hob ihren Kopf hoch. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Was Dante dann sah, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern einfrieren. Er blickte in leere und verlorene Augen. Es war doch wahr. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Zhalia warf sich ihm weinend um den Hals.

Mit weinender Stimme sagte sie: Oh Dante, ich bin blind."

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Geschichte.**

**Bitte Kommentar hinterlassen.  
**

**PiaNoir  
**


	2. Nur wenn du kämpfst, kannst du überleben

_Kapitel 2: Nur wenn du kämpfst, kannst du überleben_

Zhalia klammerte sich fest an ihn. Dante streichelte ihren Rücken. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Warum musste das passieren? Zhalia hatte ihr Augenlicht verloren. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Zhalia weinte bitterlich. Das war einfach zu viel für sie. „Ich bin für dich da.", versuchte Dante sie aufzumuntern. Doch es half nichts. Zhalia war am Boden zerstört. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm. Dort saß sie nun auf der Bettkante, den Kopf nach unten geneigt. Dort saß sie hilflos und traurig über die Wahrheit. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dante sah sie schweigend an.

„Bitte sag den Anderen nichts davon.", sagte sie leise. „Ich möchte nicht das sie es erfahren."

„Warum nicht?", fragte er. Vielleicht hätte er das nicht tun sollen. Er sah wie Zhalias Augen sich wieder mit Tränen füllten. Ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange, die Dante sachte wegwischte. Dann nahm er sie wieder in den Arm. „Ich werde ihnen nichts sagen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Danke.", schluchzte sie zurück und löste sich ein weiteres Mal aus der Umarmung. Sie legte ihre Beine wieder auf das Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Körper. Dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite mit dem Gesicht zu Dante und schloss die Augen. Er sah sie an.

„Ich möchte jetzt schlafen.", brachte sie leise hervor.

„Okey. Ich komme Nachmittag nochmal vorbei."

„Brauchst du nicht. Da werde ich auch schlafen.", antwortete sie.

Dante sagte nichts. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer. Zhalia legte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen. Schwarz. Sie sah absolut nichts. Ihr lief eine Träne über das Gesicht. _Ich will sterben. Warum bin ich nicht gestorben?,_ dachte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Dante erreichte sein Haus. Er wusste nicht wie er dort hingekommen war. Gedankenverloren war er durch die Stadt gegangen. Langsam schloss er die Tür auf und ging ins Haus. Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und legte sich auf die Couch. Es war Mittagszeit. Doch Dante hatte keinen Hunger. Sein Körper war schlaff und er fühlte sich müde. Er starrte an die Decke. Zhalia war blind und das war allein seine Schuld. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Am liebsten hätte er sich vom Dach gestürzt. Wie konnte er nur so rücksichtslos sein? Wieso konnte er Rassimov nicht einfach außer Gefecht setzen, bevor er diesen Zauber angewandt hatte? Es brachte nichts, sich Vorwürfe zu machen oder an Selbstmord zu denken. Dante musste jetzt für Zhalia da sein. Egal wie. Sie hatte sich aufgegeben, das wusste er. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht das er sie auch aufgegeben hatte. Er musste ihr wieder neuen Lebensmut geben, mit ihr trainieren, ihr helfen mit diesem Handicap umzugehen. Und er wusste auch schon wie. Er richtete sich auf und spürte auf einmal, dass er gar nicht mehr müde war, sondern voller Energie. Er ging in die Küche und holte ein altes Buch aus einer Truhe. Zurück im Wohnzimmer, setzte er sich auf einen Sessel und schlug das Buch auf. Es war ein altes Trainingsbuch, das er mal von Metz bekommen hatte. Metz hatte zusammen mit Dante dieses Buch durchgearbeitet. Jede Übung die darin beschrieben war, hatten sie zusammen gemacht. '_Übungen mit der Augenbinde'_ war eine Überschrift. Das waren die Seiten, die Dante suchte. Diese Übungen würde er mit Zhalia machen. Er las sich alles genau durch, dreißig Seiten. Immer und immer wieder. Bis er alles auswendig konnte. Dante hob seinen Blick von dem Buch und bemerkte, dass es bereits spät in der Nacht war. Er hatte scheinbar, den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht das Buch zu studieren. Er gähnte und klappte es zu. Dann ging er die Treppe hinauf, in sein Zimmer, legte sich ins Bett und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Zhalia durch ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Es war zwar recht leise, aber dennoch sehr nervend. Es war ein Wecker, der unaufhörlich klingelte. Zhalia öffnete die Augen. Doch was brachte das? Nichts? Sie konnte sowieso nichts sehen. Heute war sie nicht traurig über diese Erkenntnis, sondern wütend. Wütend einfach nur darauf, das sie blind war. Nicht irgendjemanden, nur auf die Erkenntnis. Sie verschränkte die Arme und lauschte dem nervtötenden Geräusch. Wo kam es nur her? Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.

„Zhalia bist du schon wach?" Es war Dante, er hatte die Tür nur einen Spalt geöffnet und den Kopf hindurch gesteckt. „Ja, kannst reinkommen.", sagte sie genervt. Nicht wegen ihm, sondern wegen dem Geräusch.

„Wie gehts dir?", fragte er und setzte sich auf dem Stuhl. Zhalia drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Gut, bis auf die Tatsache das ich blind bin und mich dieses ätzende Geräusch tierisch auf den Zeiger geht, hervorragend!", fuhr sie ihn an. Doch sie bereute es im gleichen Moment wieder. „Tut mir Leid! Du kannst nichts dafür, es ist nur. Ich weiß auch nicht.", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wäre auch sauer, wenn ich blind wäre."

„Es ist ja nicht nur, weil ich blind bin, sondern weil mich dieses nervtötende Geräusch geweckt hat.", erklärte sie.

„Ich höre nichts.", sagte Dante verwirrt. „Wirklich nicht? Es...es ist ein Wecker, glaub ich.", beschrieb sie. „Nein. Ich höre nichts." Dante drehte immer wieder den Kopf, versuchte genauer hinzuhören, doch er hörte es nicht. Hatte er vielleicht einen schlecht Hörsinn? Oder Zhalia einfach nur einen ziemlich guten? Er erinnerte sich, was er einmal gelesen hatte. Wenn man einen Sinn verliert, bilden sich die anderen noch stärker aus. Aber Zhalia war gerade mal seit zwei Tagen blind. Konnte es sein, dass sich ihre Sinne schneller ausbildeten, als bei anderen Personen, weil sie eine Suchende war. Dante sah sie an, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eine Schwester mit Frühstück hereinkam.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Moon.", begrüßte sie Zhalia herzlich. „Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen."

„Ja, bis mich dann heute früh dieses ätzende Geräusch geweckt hat. Welches mir jetzt schon seit gut zehn Minuten auf den Kranz geht."

Die Schwester sah Dante fragend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ähm...", begann die Frau. „Bitte sagen sie mir nicht, dass sie es auch nicht hören.", unterbrach Zhalia sie. „Nein, tut mir Leid.", sagte sie und stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Als sie wieder herausgehen wollte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Im untersten Stockwerk liegt eine Frau, die sich immer pünktlich halb neun von ihrem Wecker wecken lässt. Vielleicht ist es ja das, was sie hören." Sie wandte sich zur Tür und ging hinaus. Zhalia drehte ihren Kopf zu Dante.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte sie ihn. Er beugte sich nach vorne. „Deine anderen Sinne bilden sich jetzt stärker aus und auch schneller. Ich glaube es liegt daran, weil du eine Suchende bist.", erklärte er ihr. Zhalia senkte den Kopf. „Was soll mir das schon bringen?", sagte sie nach einer Weile der Stille. „Ich bin blind und nutzlos. Ich falle jedem zur Last, da bringt es mir auch nichts besser hören oder riechen zu können, als alle anderen."

„Du bist nicht nutzlos.", sagte Dante und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Und du fällst auch niemanden zur Last." Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. Zhalia hob ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen suchte ziellos Dantes. Doch sie würde seine Augen niemals wiedersehen. Das was sie sah, war von nun an schwarz. Ihr lief eine Träne über das Gesicht. Dante wischte sie vorsichtig weg. „Ich bin für dich da, Zhalia. Und gemeinsam können wir das schaffen."

„Was denn schaffen? Dante, ich bin blind. Da kann man nichts schaffen.", meinte sie.

„Oh doch, da kann man was schaffen.", sagte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Hör mir zu. Metz und ich haben früher zusammen ein ganz bestimmtes Training absolviert. Bei diesen Übungen hab ich eine Augenbinde getragen, damit ich nichts mehr sehen konnte" Er pausierte kurz, dann erzählte er weiter. Zhalia hörte schweigend zu. „Dieses Training hat dazu gedient, dass ich mich auf meine anderen Sinne konzentriere. Ich habe gelernt zu überleben, selbst wenn ich nichts sehen kann. Und du kannst das auch, das weiß ich." Zhalia schluckte eine weitere Träne hinunter.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich kann nicht mal richtig stehen ohne nach der ersten Sekunde gleich hinzufallen. Das würde nie funktionieren." Sie schluckte wieder, doch diesmal lief ihr die Träne über die Wange.

„Zhalia, bitte, du darfst dich nicht schon vorher aufgeben, bevor du es überhaupt versucht hast. Nur wenn du kämpfst kannst du überleben. Und ich will dir dabei helfen, dafür musst du mir aber vertrauen." Sie fing an zu lächeln. „Warum tust du das eigentlich alles?"

„Weil du eine starke, selbstbewusste, junge Frau bist, die ihr Leben noch vor sich hat und sich nicht einfach so aufgeben darf.", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Na gut, lass es uns ausprobieren." Dante lächelte zufrieden und stand auf.

„Na dann, aufstehen, ich will sehen ob du wirklich solche Schwierigkeiten hast mit dem Gleichgewicht." Zhalia zögerte. Sie wusste nicht ob das eine so gute Idee war. „Ich bin da. Ich fang dich schon auf, wenn du wirklich fallen solltest.", beruhigte er sie. Zhalia fasste sich ein Herz und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dante nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an sich heran. Das weiße Krankenhaushemd reichte Zhalia bis zu den Knien. Sie war so nah an Dante dran, das sie seinen heißen Atem spüren und seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Mit einer Hand hielt sich sich an seinem Pullover fest, die andere umklammerte sein Hand. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben.", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich lass dich jetzt los." Er ließ seine Hand langsam von ihrer gleiten und ging einen Schritt zurück, doch Zhalias Hand griff seine wieder. „Nein. Bitte geh nicht.", bittete sie ihn. „Ich bin da. Ich fange dich auf, wenn du fallen solltest.", wiederholte er. Von neuem ließ er seine Hand entweichen. Diesmal griff Zhalia nicht nach. Dante entfernte sich noch einen Schritt. Zhalia stand da. Allein und ohne Stütze. Sie taumelte etwas, doch fiel nicht um. Dante lächelte. Es war unglaublich. Zhalia musste lachen. „Ich kann stehen.", rief sie, doch in dem Moment wurde das Taumeln größer und Zhalia fiel nach vorn. Dante packte sie noch rechtzeitig. Die beiden stürzten zu Boden. Zhalia lag schwer atmend auf ihm, den Kopf auf seiner Brust. Sie spürte, dass sein Herzschlag schneller war, als zuvor. Er hatte sich scheinbar ziemlich erschrocken, als sie gefallen war. Dante streichelte ihren Rücken. „Das war doch gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang.", sagte er. Zhalia atmete tief ein und hob dann den Kopf. „Danke.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wofür?, fragte Dante. Er wusste nicht warum sie ihm dankte. Es gab nichts, wofür man einen Dank aussprechen musste. Er war Schuld das sie blind war. Und nun war es das Mindeste ihr zu helfen.

„Dafür, dass du mich nicht aufgibst.", antwortete sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.

„Keine Ursache.", entgegnete er und strich mit seiner Hand langsam durch ihr Haar. Nach einer Weile standen die beiden auf. Dante half Zhalia dabei und setzte sie wieder auf das Bett.

„So und jetzt gehts ab nach Hause.", sagte er und holte ihre Tasche unter dem Bett hervor um ihre Sachen zu packen. Vorher brachte er Zhalia ins Bad, damit sie sich umziehen konnte. Als sie soweit waren, nahm er sie mit Brautstil hoch. Zhalia nahm ihre Tasche. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus und machten sich auf den Weg zu Dantes Haus.

**Wird Zhalia es schaffe, trotz ihrer Blindheit ihr Leben zu meistern? Und was bannt sich da zwischen ihr und Dante an?**

**Erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel.**

**Kommentare bitte xD**

**PiaNoir**


	3. Übung macht den Meister

**!Sexualität in diesem Kapitel!**

_Kapitel 3: Übung macht den Meister_

Zhalia schloss die Tür zu Dantes Haus auf, da dieser keine Hand frei hatte, weil er sie immer noch trug. Dante half ihr dabei. Er navigierte sie, bis Zhalia endlich das Schlüsselloch gefunden hatte und sich die Tür öffnete. Dante trat mit Zhalia im Arm ins Haus ein. Zhalia schmiss die Tasche, die sie die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, erleichtert auf den Boden. Dante ging zum Sofa und legte Zhalia dort ab. Diese richtete sich auf, während Dante in die Küche ging.

„Willst du auch etwas trinken?", rief Dante aus der Küche. „Ja, gerne.", antwortete Zhalia. Es roch sehr gut im Wohnzimmer. Nach Blumen. Ein blumiger Duft lag im Raum. War das vorher auch so? Zhalia konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es schon immer so gerochen hatte. Dante kam zurück mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand. Eins drückte er Zhalia in die Hand. Der Duft des Getränks stieg in ihre Nase. Sie beugte ihre Nase über das Glas und atmete tief ein. „Ist das Brombeersaft?", fragte sie. „Ja ist es.", sagte Dante und roch ebenfalls daran. Er hätte es nicht identifizieren können, dafür roch es nicht stark genug. Doch Zhalia konnte es. Ihr Geruchssinn war stärker geworden. Genauso wie ihr Gehörsinn. Dante lächelte und trank einen Schluck. Zhalia tat es im gleich. Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang. Niemand sagte ein Wort, aber es war keine erdrückende Stille, es war eine gemütliche Stille. Zhalia horchte auf jedes Geräusch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Kolibris so lieblich singen.", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Draußen. Vor dem Fenster. Da sitzt einer und singt.", antwortete sie lächelnd. Dante drehte sich um, da das Fenster hinter ihm war. Und tatsächlich. Dort draußen vor dem Fenster saß ein Kolibri und sang. Dante drehte sich wieder zu Zhalia. Er sah sie lange Zeit an, bis er dann sein Glas auf den Tisch stellte und aufstand.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Zhalia und hob ihren Kopf. Er kniete sich vor sie und streichelte ihre Wange. „Bist du bereit zu trainieren?", fragte Dante und lächelte. Zhalia konnte das Lächeln in der Frage hinaus hören und fing ebenfalls an. Sie senkte den Kopf. War sie schon bereit dafür? Konnte sie diesen Schritt wagen? Zhalia hob den Kopf wieder. „Ja, ich bin bereit.", antwortete sie lächelnd. Dante richtete sich auf und nahm Zhalia wieder auf den Arm. Zusammen mit ihr ging er die Treppe hinauf bis zu den Geheimtüren, die für niemanden außer seinem Team zugänglich waren. Er nahm die rechte Tür, dann noch einmal die rechte und zu guter Letzt die linke Tür. Dante stand mit Zhalia, in den Armen, in einem hellen und großen Raum. Er hatte riesige Fenster, durch die das Licht fiel und einen hellen Fußboden sowie eine helle Wandtäflung. Dante setzte Zhalia ab und verschloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Zhalia stand ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen, doch sie hielt sich. Dante vertraute darauf, dass sie noch eine Weile das Gleichgewicht hielt und ging zu einer kleinen Kommode, die im Raum stand. Er wühlte darin herum.

„Was machst du denn?", fragte Zhalia ungeduldig, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht wiederkam.

„Ich suche etwas.", antwortete er, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Als er endlich das gefunden hatte, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte, ging er wieder zurück zu Zhalia. Er erreichte sie noch rechtzeitig. Sie drohte hinzufallen, doch Dante packte sie noch im richtigen Moment an der Taille und zog sie an sich heran. Zhalia spürte, dass sie rot wurde. Es war seltsam ihn so nah an sich zu spüren und doch löste es in ihr ein Glücksgefühl aus, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Es fühlte sich so ungewohnt gut an. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Ihr ganzer Körper strahlte Wärme aus, die er von Dantes entzogen hatte. Dante bedeutete ihr alles, doch was war sie für ihn? Nur eine Teamkollegin? Eine blinde Frau, die Hilfe und Unterstützung benötigt? Oder doch weit mehr? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Sie entsprach sicherlich nicht Dantes Beuteschema. Er war mit Sicherheit in Scarlet verliebt. So wie er sie immer ansah. Die Wärme verschwand. Aber wieso sollte Dante sie an so einer Stelle anfassen oder gar an sich heran ziehen, wenn er doch in Scarlet verliebt war? Es sei denn...? Vollkommener Schwachsinn! Sie wäre gefallen und auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, wenn Dante es nicht getan hätte. Diese Berührung, dieser Griff war nichts besonders. Rein freundschaftlich. Plötzlich spürte Zhalia wie Dante ihr etwas um die Augen band. Sie konnte den Gegenstand riechen, fühlen und auch hören. Sie roch den Duft von einem alten Tuch, das lange im Schrank gelegen hatte. Sie spürte den feinen Stoff, aus dem er gemacht war. Und sie hörte das Geräusch, was es machte, als Dante es ihr um die Augen band. Zhalia wusste was es war.

„Eine Augenbinde? Wofür denn das? Ich kann doch sowieso nichts sehen.", fragte sie etwas irritiert.

„Damit du dich nicht so sehr darauf konzentrierst, das du blind bist, sondern dir vorstellst, dass dieses Tuch dir die Sehkraft nimmt. Der einzigste Gegenstand zwischen dir und dem Sonnenlicht ist diese Augenbinde.", erklärte er ruhig. Seine Stimme war so sanft, dass die Wärme in Zhalias Körper zurückkehrte.

„So.", begann er und drehte sie zu sich. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren von der Augenbinde verdeckt. „Jetzt öffne die Augen und stell es dir vor." Zhalia tat, was er sagte. Sie öffnete die Augen und es funktionierte. Sie dachte wirklich, dass diese Augenbinde an allem Schuld war. Zhalia lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Nein, sie lachte schon fast. Als Dante das sah, fing er auch an zu lachen. Sie war bereit. Bereit für ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Er hielt sie immer noch an der Taille fest.

„Weißt du wo wir sind?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube schon.", begann sie. „Es riecht nach Turnhalle", sagte sie grinsend. „Kann es sein das wir in deinem Übungsraum sind?"

Dante lachte ebenfalls. „Richtig."

„Jetzt begib dich in die Grundstellung.", flüsterte er ihr zu und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Zhalia brauchte eine Weile bis sie endlich die richtige Position gefunden hatte. Auf das linke Bein, welches vorne stand, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht. Das andere stand weiter hinten. Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ihr Oberkörper war etwas nach vorn geneigt. Sie stand zwar immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen, doch sie stand und das war ein guter Fortschritt.

„Sehr gut! Und jetzt dreh dich zu mir.", sagte er. Zhalia drehte zuerst ihren Oberkörper und wollte dann die Beine nachstellen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Boden. Sie fing den Sturz mit ihrer Hand ab. Es knackte laut. Ihr Arm fing an zu schmerzen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie, während sie sich ihr Handgelenk rieb.

„Zhalia! Vorsicht! Alles okey?", fragte Dante, während er zu ihr lief und sich hinunter beugte.

„Nein, meine Hand." Sachte nahm Dante ihren Arm. „Au..aua! Sei doch vorsichtig!", fuhr Zhalia ihn an.

„Entschuldigung!" Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihr Handgelenk. „Mythenkraft!", sagte er leise und ein heller Schein erschien. Zhalia spürte, wie ihr Arm aufhörte zu pochen. Der Schmerz verschwand langsam. Sie konnte ihre Hand wieder bewegen. Der Zauber verschwand, nachdem ihr Arm wieder vollständig geheilt war. Dante sah Zhalia an. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand.

„Dante? Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen.", sagte sie.

„Ähm...was? Oh...äh...ja...tut...tut mir leid...hehe...", sagte er verlegen und ließ sie los. Dann stand er wieder auf und half Zhalia.

„Danke.", meinte diese. „Kein Problem.", sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wollen wir vielleicht weiter machen?", fragte er räuspernd. Zhalia nickte und begab sich wieder in die vorherige Position. Wieder versuchte sie sich zu Dante um zu drehen und wieder fiel sie hin, doch diesmal verletzte sie sich nicht. Dante half ihr wieder hoch. Zhalia wiederholte die Übung ständig und immer wieder fiel sie hin.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Dante saß gähnend auf dem Fußboden. Zhalia hatte es nach zehnmal probieren dann doch geschafft und war gerade dabei andere Übungen durchzuführen, als sie plötzlich die Müdigkeit packte. Sie blieb ruhig stehen und ließ sich dann wie ein Sack fallen. Es tat ihr nicht weh. Viel zu oft war sie heute bereits hingefallen. Schwer atmend blieb sie liegen. Ihr Körper wurde von dem Licht des Mondes beleuchtet. Dante schleppte sich mit Mühe und Not zu ihr. Sie atmete gleichmäßig, aber sehr laut. Langsam beugte er sich runter und nahm sie hoch. Dann ging er aus dem Raum und brachte Zhalia in ihr Bett.

Es vergingen viele Wochen. Dante und Zhalia trainierten jeden Tag. Zhalia wurde immer besser. Nach einer Woche beherrschte sie ihre restlichen Sinne hervorragend. Sie konnte durch Räume gehen ohne irgendwo anzuecken. Sie konnte Lok und Sophie perfekt vorspielen, dass es ihr blendend ging und das sie nicht blind war. Sie versuchte den beiden nie ins Gesicht zu blicken, denn sie sollten ihre leeren und verlorenen Augen nicht sehen. Die Beiden durften es immer noch nicht wissen. Beinahe wäre es aber soweit gewesen. Sophie wollte, dass Zhalia ihr bei einem Wort half, das sie nicht ganz verstand. Doch Zhalia konnte nur die Umrisse der Gegenstände spüren und in ihrem Kopf sehen, aber nicht ihre Schönheit und lesen konnte sie schon gar nicht. Sie meinte ganz einfach, dass sie das Wort selber nicht verstehen würde, doch Sophie fragte sie, wie sie es aussprechen würde. Gott sei Dank kam Dante in dem Moment und half Zhalia aus der Klemme. Sophie konnte somit keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

Zwei Wochen nach dem Unfall, konnte Zhalia sogar schon kleine Angriffe auf Dante starten. Zuerst nur mit den Händen, später dann auch mit den Füßen. Dante trug oftmals Blutergüsse davon, doch Zhalia blieb auch nicht unversehrt. Sie wurde immer besser mit dem Kämpfen. Die Beiden arbeiteten immer enger zusammen. Sie kannten einander besser, als sie sich selbst kannten. Eines Tages hatten sie einen sehr interessanten Kampf. Die beiden bekämpften sich, als wären sie Todfeinde. Zhalia schlug und trat auf Dante gezielt ein. Er versuchte immer wieder auszuweichen und sie mit einem Gegenschlag zu schwächen. Dieses Mal benutzten sie auch Zauber. Sie beschossen sich gegenseitig damit. Dante schlug Zhalia gegen den Arm, während sie ihn versuchte mit einem Zauber von ihr fernzuhalten. Dante blockte ihn ab und schlug wieder zu. Zhalia aber, duckte sich und versuchte ihm die Beine wegzuziehen. Doch Dante stolperte nur. Er blieb weiterhin standhaft. Zhalia machte einen Salto, um seinem nächsten Schlag auszuweichen. Die beiden kämpften fast den ganzen Tag. Sie steckten die Schläge des anderen ein und teilten ebenso gut andere wieder aus. Es dämmerte, als die beiden endlich müde wurden, doch sie dachten gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Es machte viel zu sehr Spaß, zu kämpfen. Zhalia wehrte Dantes Faust ab und zielte einen Zauber auf ihn, doch er wich aus. Der Kampf endete erst, als Dante Zhalia in den Bauch boxte und sie zu Boden fiel. Erschöpft lag sie auf dem Boden. Sie hob angestrengt die Arme hoch, um zu symbolisieren, dass sie aufgab. Dante verstand und reichte ihr seine Hand, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Zhalia griff nach ihr, doch sie leiß sich nicht helfen, stattdessen zog sie ihn zu sich auf den Boden. Dante stöhnte, als er neben sie fiel. Die beiden atmeten schwer. Ihre Gesichter waren zur Decke gerichtet. Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang und hörten auf das Atmen des anderen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, nur der Mond fiel in das dunkle Zimmer, in dem sie die ganze Zeit gekämpft hatten.

„Weißt du was ich gerade denke?", fragte Dante, stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah Zhalia an.

„Verrat es mir.", sagte sie und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich denke, dass du eine unglaublich starke und selbstbewusste Frau bist. Das du dich von niemanden unterkriegen lässt, selbst nicht von dieser dummen Blindheit. Und das du dein Leben lebst, so wie es ist.", erklärte er. Zhalia lächelte. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Dante war die ganze Zeit über für sie da. Und das wurde ihr jetzt erst richtig klar.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie. Dante sah sie an. Das Mondlicht zeigte ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie hatte die Augenbinde immer noch um, aber sie war trotzdem wunderschön. Sie schwiegen wieder.

„Und weißt du was ich noch denke?", flüsterte er nach einer Weile. Zhalia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was für wundervolle Lippen du hast, und wie gerne ich sie küssen würde." Zhalia erschrak. Nicht weil sie die Vorstellung schrecklich fand, sondern weil sie es nicht erwartet hatte. Dante wollte sie küssen. Es war unglaublich. Sie bedeutete ihm scheinbar doch etwas.

„Dann tu es doch.", hauchte sie ihm zu. Dante beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sein Kopf nährte sich ihrem. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten einander, bevor ihre Lippen sich schließlich fanden und sich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss teilten. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Seine warmen Lippen an ihren. Zhalia durchschoss ein Glücksgefühl. Der Kuss dauerte lange an, so lange das die beiden sehr schwer nach Luft rangen, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Die beiden lächelten einander an und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder. Diesmal noch intensiver. Zhalia spürte Dantes Zunge und ihrem Mund. Sie öffnete ihn und ließ ihn herein. Seine Zunge erkundete ihren Mund. Er berührte ihre. Zhalia zog Dante auf sich herauf. Sein Mund wanderte langsam zu ihrem Hals. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut spürte. Ihre Hände befanden sich unter seinen Shirt und streichelten seinen Rücken. Dantes Mund wanderte weiter nach unten. Als er an ihrem T-Shirt ankam, hob er seinen Kopf und ließ seine Hände nach unten gleiten. Er packte ihr Top und zog es ihr aus. Danach öffnete er ihren BH und strich ihn ihr von den Brüsten. Zhalia tat es ihm gleich. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinen Shirt und sie zog es ihm vom Oberkörper. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine nackte Brust und küsste ihn. Dante strich mit seinen Händen ihre Kurven entlang. Bis er zu dem Knopf ihrer Jeans kam. Er öffnete ihn und zog sie aus. Gänzlich aus. Das Gleiche tat er mit sich. Vorsichtig erkundeten ihre Körper einander. Zhalia keuchte, als sie begannen eins zu werden. Langsam bewegten sie sich im selben Rhythmus. Es fühlte sich seltsam, aber zu gleich gut an, was sie taten. Sie machten sich betrunken. Sie machten sie gegenseitig betrunken. Sie küssten sich. Sie fühlten sich. Sie spürten sich. Sie waren zwei Hälften, die zu einem Ganzen zusammenwuchsen. Sie kannten den Körper des anderen besser, als alle anderen Personen auf der Erde den Eigenen kannten. Dante küsste ihren ganzen Körper, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich wiederfanden. Ein weiterer leidenschaftlicher Kuss, doch es war nicht der letzte in dieser Nacht. Und garantiert nicht das letzte Mal.

**Tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht schneller aktualisiert hab.**

**Schule -.-***

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel trotzdem!^^**

**Ich versuche immer am Wochenende zu aktualisieren.**

**PiaNoir**


	4. Vertrauen

_Kapitel 4: Vertrauen_

Erschöpft lagen die beiden nebeneinander. Zhalia lag in Dantes Armen, den Kopf auf seiner Brust. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr über den Rücken bis zum Kopf. Sie atmeten schwer. Die beiden waren zu erschöpft, als dass sie in ihre Betten gehen wollten. Dante hatte Decken und Kissen, aus der Kommode des Trainingsraumes geholt und Zhalia und sich damit zu gedeckt. Das Mondlicht fiel ins Zimmer, auf die nackten Körper der beiden. Dante sah Zhalia an. Wie wunderschön sie doch war. Ihre wunderschönen Haare, das liebliche Gesicht, ihr gut trainierter Körper. Doch einen kleinen Makel hatte sie. Die Augenbinde. Sie nahm sie kaum noch ab, außer wenn Lok und Sophie da waren. Zhalia wollte einfach nicht, dass sie es erfuhren. Sie meinte, dass die beiden sie dann wie ein rohes Ei behandeln würden. Das wollte sie aber nicht. Dante hielt sich daraus, denn es war Zhalias Entscheidung, wem sie es anvertraute. Er spürte ihren Herzschlag. Ihre schweren Atemzüge hatten sich bereits gelegt, sie atmete nun ruhig und gleichmäßig. Dante wusste, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er lächelte, dachte an die letzten Stunden zurück, schloss die Augen und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch das Fenster fiel, weckte Dante. Er fiel genau auf sein Gesicht. Stöhnend öffnete Dante die Augen. Zhalia lag noch immer in seinen Armen. Er hob den Kopf, sah sich um und brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was geschehen war. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte er den Kopf wieder zurück und schaute zur Decke. Dante wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er wollte Zhalia nicht aufwecken, aber er wollte auch nicht die ganze Zeit zur Decke starren und darauf warten, dass sie endlich erwachte. Ihm entglitt ein tiefer Seufzer. Er war so stark, dass Zhalia ihn in seiner Brust beben hörte und erwachte. Sie hob den Kopf und und drehte er Gesicht zu Dante. Ein Lächeln lag in ihrem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Fremde.", sagte Dante grinsend.

„Guten Morgen, Fremder.", entgegnete Zhalia. Die beiden fingen an zu lachen. Dante strich langsam und vorsichtig Zhalias Gesicht entlang, bevor er sie ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Sie bewegte sich so, dass sie nun gänzlich auf seinen Körper lag. Zhalia löste sich aus den Kuss und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Dante strich ihr sachte über den Rücken. Sie schwiegen. Zhalia hörte auf Dantes ruhigen und regelmäßigen Herzschlag. Ihr wurde ganz warm. Sie liebte es einfach in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ihn zu spüren.

„Zhalia?", fragte Dante nach einer Weile.

„Hmm...", antwortete Zhalia ohne ihren Kopf zu heben.

„Ich glaube, dass es an der Zeit ist dir etwas zu sagen.", begann er. Dante wartete ein paar Sekunden bis er fortsetzte. „Ich...wollte dir das schon...länger sagen.", brachte er stockend hervor. Zhalia bemerkte das sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. So schnell wie letzte Nacht, als sie ihn küsste und liebkoste.

„Ich...liebe dich.", sagte Dante schließlich. Zhalia hob schlagartig den Kopf und richtete ihn auf sein Gesicht. Dante wusste das ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwirrt war, obwohl er nur die Hälfte ihres Gesichts erkennen konnte, weil sie immer noch die Augenbinde trug. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion. Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, bis Zhalia endlich antwortete. Er konnte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen. Plötzlich spürte er ihren Lippen auf seinen. Dante riss im ersten Augenblick die Augen weit auf, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Zhalia löste ihre Lippen von ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete sie. Dante lächelte erleichtert, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zog sie zu sich hinunter, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, rollte er sich und Zhalia so, dass sie unter ihm lag. Wieder erkundeten sie gegenseitig ihre Körper. Liebkosten, küssten, berührten sich.

Am Nachmittag kamen Lok und Sophie, auf Dantes Wunsch hin, zu Besuch. Dante wollte gemeinsam mit seinem Team die nächste Mission planen. Zhalia saß im Wohnzimmer und tat so, als würde sie eine Zeitschrift lesen, als die beiden hereinkamen. Der Himmel hatte sich bereits verdunkelt und die Sonne war nicht mehr zu sehen, stattdessen schmückten dunkel Wolken den Himmel und ließen Venedig finster werden. Lok und Sophie kamen schwer atmend in Dantes Haus gestürmt.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Zhalia ohne von der Zeitschrift aufzusehen.

„Da draußen sieht es ganz schön unheimlich aus. Wir haben uns beeilt, damit wir nicht von dem Regen überrascht werden.", antwortete Lok, als er sich die Jacke auszog. Sophie war bereits bei Zhalia und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sorgsam studierte sie ihre Freundin. „Was ist?", fragte Zhalia, als sie mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten bemerkte das Sophie sie ansah.

„Nichts.", antwortete Sophie und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, warum du die Zeitschrift falsch herum liest."

Zhalia spürte wie Furcht in ihrem Körper aufstieg. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Das Gefühl wurde größer und fing an in ihrem Magen zu brennen. Sie schluckte und bemerkte das ihr übel wurde. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Antwort. Als sie versuchen wollte zu erklären, kam Dante mit einen Tablett auf dem vier Gläser standen und dem Holotom unter dem Arm aus der Küche und stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab. Dann nahm er neben Zhalia platz und öffnete das Holotom. Lok hatte sich bereits gesetzt. Sophie sah Zhalia immer noch eindringlich an, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Um was geht es, Dante?", fragte Lok neugierig.

„Also.", begann Dante. „Guggenheim hatte mich heute Mittag kontaktiert. Er meinte, dass wir versuchen sollen Rassimov ein weiteres Mal den Kelch abzunehmen."Er schaute sein Team an, dann fuhr er fort. „Dieses Mal sollte es aber lieber keine Schwierigkeiten geben." Sein Blick fiel auf Zhalia, die den Kopf nah unten geneigt hatte.

„Das heißt, genaue Planung der Mission?", fragte Sophie. Sie bemerkte, dass Dante Zhalia traurig ansah. Ihr Blick wanderte ebenfalls zu ihr. Besorgt sah sie sie an. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Dante. „Hallo?", fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht bei der Sache war.

„Was? Ähm...Tut mir Leid. Ja genau Planung.", antwortete er und konzentrierte sich auf das Holotom.

Nach einer zweistündigen Planung standen Lok und Sophie in Dantes Küche um einen kleinen Snack zu zubereiten.

„Ist dir etwas an Zhalia aufgefallen?", fragte Sophie, während sie die Brote mit Butter bestrich.

„Nein, was soll mir aufgefallen sein?", entgegnete Lok, als er die Wurst in kleine Scheiben zerschnitt.

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein."

Sophie schwieg und beschmierte weitere Brote.

„Was soll mir den aufgefallen sein?", fragte Lok und stellte sich neben sie. Sophie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sie ist blind.", antwortete sie. Loks Augen weiteten sich. Dann prustete er. „Sophie, so ein Quatsch. Das bildest du dir ein."

„Nein, es stimmt.", protestierte Sophie. „Schau genau in ihre Augen, dann siehst du es. Oder heute mit der Zeitschrift." Lok legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Oder denk mal an den Zauber. Er war hell verdammt hell und sie hat ihn abbekommen.", argumentierte Sophie weiter und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Ja schon.", sagte Lok zweifelnd. Er wusste nicht so recht. Immerhin konnte sie normal laufen, brauchte keine Hilfen. Es war alles so eigenartig.

„Frag Dante. Er weiß mit Sicherheit das Zhalia blind ist." Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Knall. Sophie fuhr herum und sah eine schockierte Zhalia hinter ihr stehen. Sie hatte ein Glas fallen gelassen.

„Er hat es euch gesagt?", fragte sie entsetzt. Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Zhalia.", Sophie lief auf sie zu. Doch Zhalia schüttelte nur den Kopf und stürmte aus der Küche. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Weg von den beiden. Weg von diesen Ort. Weg von Dante. Auf halben Weg prallte sie jedoch gegen ihn. Dante hatte das Poltern gehört und war aufgesprungen um nachzusehen. Als er bemerkte das Zhalia weinte, wollte er fragen was los ist, doch plötzlich spürte er einen tiefen Schmerz auf der Wange. Sein Kopf war zur Seite geschnellt, als Zhalia ihn geschlagen hatte.

„Ow.", brachte er nur hervor. Dann hielt er sich die Wange und blickte in Zhalias wütendes und zugleich trauriges und enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Wofür war die?"

„Das fragst du noch? Ich habe dir vertraut.", schrie sie ihn an. „Du hast es mir versprochen!"

Zhalia stürmte wutentbrannt an ihm vorbei, aus dem Haus raus und hinein in die kalte und regnerische Nacht.

**Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab.**

**Und sorry für die Rechtschreibfehler, aber es ist spät und ich bin müde und habe keine Lust mehr nochmal drüberzulesen :'D**

**Kommentare bitte**

**PiaNoir**


	5. Schuldgefühle

_Kapitel 5: Schuldgefühle_

Immer noch verwirrt, von dem was gerade gesehen war, stand Dante im Flur und starrte auf die Tür. Lok und Sophie standen hinter ihm.

„Was war das denn bitte?", fragte er etwas verärgert über Zhalias Verhalten. „Was ist auf einmal in sie gefahren?" Dante drehte sich zu Lok und Sophie um und sah ihnen fragend in die Augen. Die beiden sahen sich an. Sie wussten nicht was sie sagen oder gar tun sollten. Schließlich ging Lok auf Dante zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Dante.", auch Sophie trat an ihn heran, „Ich befürchte sie hat etwas gehört, von dem sie denkt du hättest uns das erzählt." Dante musste nicht lange überlegen, ihm war sofort bewusst was Sophie meinte. Langsam sank er in seinen Sessel und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Lok und Sophie setzten sich zu ihm und sahen ihn an. Nach einer Weile hob Dante den Kopf.

„Was genau hab ihr gesagt?", fragte er die beiden.

„Nichts weiter.", meinte Sophie. Dante sah sie ungläubig an. Sophie seufzte. „Als Lok und ich in die Küche gegangen sind um etwas zu essen zu holen, hab ich ihn gefragt ob ihm aufgefallen ist das Zhalia blind sei. Er meinte das es nicht sein kann. Worauf ich meinte das er dich fragen soll und das du es ihm bestätigen kannst. Das muss Zhalia gehört haben."

„Und jetzt denkt sie ich hätte es euch erzählt.", meinte Dante.

„Selbst wenn, was wäre daran denn so schlimm?", fragte Lok.

„Sie wollte nicht das ihr es wisst."

„Aber warum nicht?", fragte Sophie irritiert.

„Weil sie nicht will das ihr sie wie ein rohes Ei behandelt, wenn ihr es wisst."

„Aber warum sollten wir das tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Dante etwas gereizt und stand auf. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Der Regen wurde mit jeder Sekunde heftiger. Und wieder stieg in ihm dieses seltsam bedrückende Gefühl auf. Er war an allem Schuld. Wenn er damals nicht so dumm gewesen wäre und sich von Rassimov nicht in die Enge hätte treiben lassen, dann würde Zhalia jetzt nicht blind sein und alleine durch das verregnete Venedig laufen.

„Dante?", Lok trat an seinen Mentor heran, als er bemerkte das er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Ich hatte es ihr versprochen.", brachte er leise hervor. Seine Augen starrten immer noch aus dem Fenster.

„Was hast du ihr versprochen?", fragte Lok und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Die Klappe zu halten."

„Aber du hast doch gar nichts gesagt. Wir bzw. ich hab es doch von ganz allein herausgefunden.", erwiderte Sophie. Dante drehte sich um und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch sein rot - braunes Haar. Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich fallen.

„Dante, es war ein Missverständnis. Du musst das mit ihr klären!", sagte Sophie.

„Was bringt das? Ich meine sie würde mir sowieso nicht zu hören. Ihr kennt sie doch.", meinte Dante.

„Du musst es wenigstens versuchen. Sie ist da draußen ganz allein und weiß mit Sicherheit auch nicht, wo sie hin soll.", fuhr Sophie ihn an und deutete nach draußen. Dante wusste, das sie Recht hatte. Er musste Zhalia finden und ihr erklären, was wirklich passiert war. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, stand er auf und zog sich seinen Mantel über. Dann lief er zur Tür, ging hinaus und ließ Lok und Sophie sitzen.

„Ähm...Dante?", fragte Sophie irritiert. Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

„Ich glaube er geht sie suchen.", antwortete Lok und holte sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche.

Zhalia lief weinend durch die Straßen Venedigs. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Dante sie verraten hatte. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Sie hatte diesem Mann vertraut. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen und ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Er hatte sie berührt, an Stellen an denen sie niemanden so schnell ran ließ. Ihr liefen Tränen der Enttäuschung und Verbitterung über das Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich verloren. Sie wusste nicht wo sie jetzt hingehen sollte oder was sie jetzt machen sollte. Zhalia wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Der Regen war inzwischen stärker geworden. Ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare waren bereits klitschnass. Zhalia schniefte, lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand und sank

langsam zum Boden. Sie winkelte die Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knien.

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?", dachte sie sich.

Einige Passanten gingen an ihr vorüber und sahen sie mit schiefen Blicken an. Zhalia konnte ihre Abneigung spüren, wie sie sie missachteten, wie sie sie verspotteten. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie damals, als sie noch klein war, als sie noch auf der Straße gelebt hatte. Hilflos. Ohne Familie. Ohne Liebe. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Sie war allein.

Dante lief so schnell er konnte durch die Straßen und suchte jede noch so kleine Ecke nach Zhalia hab. Er musste sie finden. Er musste ihr erklären was wirklich passiert war. Er musste ihr klar machen, dass sie ihm immer noch trauen konnte, doch vor allem musste er ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Seine Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sein Mantel war schon durchgeweicht. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon gelaufen war. Er wusste nur eins: Zhalia war weit und breit nicht zu entdecken. Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch sein nasses Haar.

„Zhalia!"

Gedankenverloren saß Zhalia da. Die Beine immer noch angewinkelt und den Kopf auf den Knien. Sie zitterte. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich vom Himmel auf sie herab. Es war bereits spät geworden. Niemand war mehr unterwegs. Doch Zhalia interessierte es nicht. Warum auch es interessierte sich ja auch niemand für sie. Ihr war es egal was andere über sie dachten. Doch sie wollte verstehen. Verstehen warum so viele Dinge in ihrem Leben schiefgegangen waren. Warum ihre Eltern sterben mussten. Warum ihr Bruder spurlos verschwunden war. Aber vor allem wollte sie verstehen, warum Dante ihr so etwas angetan hatte. War es Rache? War es ein Versehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Doch sie war sauer und enttäuscht.

„Schlimm, wenn man geliebten Menschen nicht mehr vertrauen kann, nicht wahr?", ertönte bekannte Frauenstimme. Zhalias Kopf schoss blitzartig nach oben. In ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Furcht ab.

„Warum so ängstlich? Hast du etwa Angst, dass du blind werden könntest?, fragte die Stimme lachend. „Ach nein, das hab ich ja vergessen. DU bist ja bereits BLIND!" Die Worte waren für Zhalia wie Messer die sich tief in ihren Rücken bohrten.

„Was willst du von mir?", zischte Zhalia kalt zurück.

„Abgesehen von Macht, Reichtum und die Weltherrschaft? Den Tod von dir und Dante.", antwortete die Frau eiskalt.

Zhalia stand auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Das wirst du niemals schaffen."

„Wieso glaubst du das Zhalia? Du bist schwach und zerbrechlich. Ich könnte dich leicht töten, wenn ich wollte."

„Dann tu es doch, Shauna."

Um Shaunas Lippen spielte sich sich ein Lächeln. „Jetzt noch nicht, Süße. Ich brauch nicht noch."

Bevor Zhalia reagieren konnte war Shauna bereits an ihrer Seite und verpasste ihr einen kräftigen Schlag. Zhalia fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Aus den Schatten der Häuser traten Rassimov und Wind hervor.

„Gut gemacht, Shauna.", sagte Rassimov lächelnd zu seiner Schwester. „Wind schaff sie in unser Haus.", befahl er seinen Verbündeten. Wind ging auf Zhalia zu hob sie hoch und rief seinen Drachen. Shauna und er sprangen auf den Rücken des Tieres und flogen davon.

Rassimov löste sich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht auf.

**Kurz -.-***

**naja wenigstens mal geschafft weiterzuschreiben :D**

**hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Was glaubt ihr wozu braucht Rassimov Zhalia?**

**Kommentare sind erwünscht.**

**PiaNoir **


	6. Für dich kämpfen

_Kapitel 6: Für dich kämpfen_

Dante ging langsam die Straße zu seinem Haus entlang. Er war fast die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen und hatte nach Zhalia gesucht. Der Regen hatte im Laufe der Nacht abgenommen, dennoch war Dante vollkommen durchnässt und er fror. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Seine einzige Sorge war, dass er Zhalia nicht finden konnte. Wo war sie nur? Dante hatte jede noch so kleine Ecke nach hier abgesucht, doch er konnte sie nirgendwo finden. Enttäuscht und gedankenverloren war er nun auf den Weg nach Hause in der Hoffnung, Zhalia dort anzutreffen. Als Dante auf den Hof kam bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Langsam blieb er stehen und schaute sich um. Er war erschöpft. Seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden war er nun schon auf den Beinen. Langsam drehte er sich zum Eingangstor. Doch dort standen nur die Mülltonnen und sein Briefkasten. Vorsichtig drehte er sich wieder um. „Jetzt leide ich schon an Verfolgungswahn.", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Schweren Fußes setzte er seinen Weg Richtung Haustür fort, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Rasch drehte er sich um und konnte nur noch die Umrisse einer großen schwarzen Gestalt wahrnehmen, bevor er auf den Boden fiel. Er hörte den gedämpften Aufschlag seines Kopfes auf den nassen Asphalt und spürte einen drückenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Dante bemerkte auch den Schmerz unter seinem Auge, wo sein Angreifer ihn mit der Faust getroffen hatte. Langsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Er spürte wie ihm Blut über die Wange lief. Dieses tropfte auf den Boden und bildete bereits ein Muster.

'Steh auf!", zischte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Dantes Miene veränderte sich von wehleidig in zornig. Mit hasserfülltem Gesicht rappelte er sich auf und wischte sich das Blut von der Schläfe, mit welcher er auf den Boden aufgekommen war. Dante nahm seine Kampfposition ein.

„Was willst du, Rassimov?", fragte er mit müder, dennoch zorniger Stimme.

„Was ich will? Dich, und zwar tot.", antwortete Rassimov mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Blitzschnell bewegte er sich in Dantes Richtung und mit nur einer Bewegung zog er ihm die Beine weg. Dante konnte seinen Fall diesmal mit Händen und Füßen stoppen. Dennoch lag er erschöpft am Boden. Rassimov war auf eine der Mauern gesprungen und sah Dante an. „Aber nicht heute.", meinte Rassimov. Dante sah Rassimov mit verfinsterter Miene an. „Hier.", rief Rassimov und warf ihm ein schwarzes Stückchen Stoff entgegen, das er aus seiner Hosentasche geholt hatte. Dante fing es und bemerkte, das er es kannte. „Wenn du sie leben wiedersehen willst, dann komm zu mir und hol sie dir." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Rassimov. Dante blickte zu der Stelle an der Rassimov gestanden hatte, dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Stückchen Stoff. Es war Zhalias Augenbinde. Immer wenn sie sie nicht trug hatte sie sie in ihrer Hosentasche. Dante schaute verbittert auf das Stück Tuch und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war wütend, traurig und verzweifelt. Warum hatte er sie nicht vor Rassimov gefunden? Warum hatte er sie nicht aufgehalten, als sie davonlaufen wollte? Warum musste das alles passieren? Mühsam stand Dante auf und ging in sein Haus. Er warf die Augenbinde auf den Tisch und ging ins Bad, um sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Danach zog er sich trockne Kleidung an und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Augenbinde. Dante ging zu dem Tisch und nahm sie in die Hand. Er schloss die Augen und roch daran. Es roch nach ihr. Nach Zhalia. Nach seiner Zhalia. Nach der Frau, er so sehr liebte. Dante öffnete die Augen. Er wusste genau was zu tun war. Er musste sie retten, koste es was es wolle. Er musste sie retten, selbst wenn er dabei sterben würde. Er würde alles für sie tun, denn sie war die einzige Person, die ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere. Doch Dante wusste auch, dass er es nicht alleine schaffen kann. Er ging zu Tür, zog sich seinen Mantel an und ging hinaus.

Zhalia wachte auf. Sie lag auf einem kalten Boden in einem Verlies. Sie spürte die Feuchte des Bodens unter ihren Händen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, als sie sich aufrichtete. Langsam erinnerte sie sich an das, was geschehen war. Dante hatte ihr Vertrauen verspielt, sie war davongelaufen und Shauna hatte sie bewusstlos geschlagen. Zhalia lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zog sie Knie zum Kopf. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht und spürte wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Sie war allein und hilflos. Plötzlich hörte sie wie jemand die Tür des Verlieses öffnete. Angst machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit.

Dante setzte sich auf das Sofa in Sophies Wohnzimmer. Er wollte sie und Lok über sein Vorhaben, Zhalia zu retten informieren. Sophie hatte ihm im Bademantel die Tür geöffnet. Sie war überrascht gewesen, das Dante zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde vor ihrer Haustür stand. Er schien die ganze Nacht wenig oder vielleicht gar nicht geschlafen zu haben. Sophie hoffte, dass Dante einen guten Grund für die frühe Störung hatte, denn sie und Lok waren gerade dabei eine schöne Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Sie hatte ihn ins Wohnzimmer geschickt, dass er sich dort erst einmal ausruhen konnte, währenddessen hatte sie Lok Bescheid gesagt und sie hatten sich angezogen. Frisch gekleidet gingen sie zu Dante hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich zu ihm. LeBlanche brachte ihnen Kaffee.

„Danke LeBlanche. Du kannst dich jetzt wieder hinlegen gehen.", erlaubte Sophie ihm.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Casterwill." LeBlanche verneigte sich kurz vor seiner Gebieterin und ihren Freunden und verschwand dann. Sophie nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee und sah Dante danach eindringlich an.

„Okey Dante, warum bist du so früh hier?", fragte Sophie und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch.

Dante starrte auf den Boden. Er war müde und erschöpft.

„Er hat sie.", sagte er leise.

„Wer hat wen?", fragte Sophie verwirrt.

„Rassimov. Rassimov hat Zhalia entführt.", brachte Dante mit schleppender Stimme hervor. Sophie und Lok sahen ihn geschockt an. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatten gedacht Zhalia wäre in der Nacht zurückgekommen, doch dem war nicht so.

„Oh Dante, das tut mir Leid.", sagte Sophie bedauernd, „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Dante hob den Kopf und sah die beiden verständnislos an. „Sie retten natürlich.", sagte er etwas lauter als zuvor.

„Das ist uns schon klar, aber wie?", fragte Lok und stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.

„Ich werde zu Rassimovs Haus gehen und sie dort herausholen.", sagte Dante entschlossen.

„Aber Dante, was ist, wenn das alles eine Falle ist? Was ist wenn Rassimov Zhalia als Köder benutzt?", gab Sophie zu bedenken. Dante sah sie verärgert an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie eben gesagt hatte.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich einfach abwarten soll, bis Rassimov sie mir in Einzelteilen wiedergibt?", fuhr Dante sie an und sprang auf.

„Dante, jetzt bleib doch mal ruhig. Was Sophie damit sagen wollte ist, dass du vorsichtig an die Sache herangehen sollst.", mischte sich Lok ein und verteidigte seine Freundin. Dante stöhnte laut auf und ging zu einen der vielen Fenster. Draußen schien bereits die Sonne. Verzweifelt strich sich Dante durch sein Haar. So hilflos wie jetzt hatte er sich noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt. Er hatte Angst. Angst, die Frau zu verlieren, die ihm so viel bedeutete. Er musste sie retten, aber er wusste auch, dass er dazu die Hilfe seiner Freunde benötigte. Er wandte sich wieder Lok und Sophie zu, die immer noch auf dem Sofa saßen und ihn ansahen. Mit müden und traurigen Augen sah er sie an.

„Ich brauch eure Hilfe."

„Wir helfen dir, dass ist doch logisch.", meinte Lok, ging zu seinem Mentor und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter,

„Lok hat Recht. Zhalia ist auch unsere Freundin und wir werden sie nicht kampflos aufgeben."

Dante lächelte müde. „Danke." Sophie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Dante brauchte jetzt Halt und Freunde die ihm zur Seite standen. Sie würden alles dafür geben, Zhalia wieder heil zu Dante zurückzubringen.

Zhalia spürte, wie sie jemand an den Armen entlang nach oben zog. Vor Angst zitternd stand sie da. Hilflos und schwach. Sie konnte die Umrisse der Gestalt erkennen. Es war Wind. Er grummelte und führte sie aus dem Verlies heraus. Sie gingen den Flur bis zur Treppe entlang, gingen eine Etage höher und fanden sich schließlich in einem großen Raum wieder. Zhalia konnte die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person spüren, aber auch, dass Wind sich aus dem Raum zurückzog. Sie war nun ganz allein mit dieser Gestalt.

„Schade, dass es so weit kommen musste, Zhalia, findest du nicht auch?" Sie erkannte die Stimme. Es war Rassimov. Er war Schuld, dass sie blind war. Er war Schuld, dass sie hilflos war. Er war einfach an allem Schuld. Zhalia spürte Hass in sich aufsteigen. Es brannte wie Feuer in ihrem Magen und in ihrem Mund. Ein bitterer Geschmack lag ihr auf der Zunge. Sie spürte wie Rassimov sich von den Fenster, an dem er die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, entfernte und auf sie zukam. Zhalia stellte sich in Kampfposition auf.

„Keine Sorge Zhalia, ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen.", sagte Rassimov lachend.

„Was willst du dann von mir?", fragte sie zornig.

„Ich brauch dich,", sagte Rassimov, „und zwar als meinen Köder." Zhalias Gesicht zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtszügen ab. Pure Angst.

„Du wirst mein kleiner Köder für Vale. Damit ich ihn ein für alle mal zur Strecke bringen kann."

_NEIN! Bitte nicht._

**PiaNoir **


	7. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

_Kapitel 7: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt_

Zhalia stand wie angewurzelt da. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Rassimov gerade gesagt hatte. Er wollte sie als Köder benutzen. Er wollte sie für seine Zwecke benutzen. Er wollte sie dafür benutzen Dante zu töten, den Mann, den sie trotz allem so sehr liebte. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Rassimov sie für seine Zwecke missbrauchen wollte. Sie schüttelte die Angst und die Hilflosigkeit ab und ersetzte sie durch Wut und Hass gegenüber dem Mann, der an allem Schuld war.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", sagte Zhalia entschlossen und mit fester Stimme, doch Rassimov lachte nur. Er ging eine Schritt näher auf Zhalia zu. Diese war wieder in ihre Kampfposition geschlüpft, bereit ihn anzugreifen.

„Und wie willst du, dass anstellen?", fragte Rassimov lachend, „Du bist blind und schwach. Du kannst mich nicht besiegen."

„So etwas ähnliches hat mir deine Schwester auch schon gesagt, aber ich hab eine Information für euch. Diese Sprüche lassen mich kalt, weil ich nämlich weiß, dass ich genau das Gegenteil bin, von dem was ihr sagt."

„Wenn, dass so ist.", begann Rassimov, „Zeig mir, was du drauf hast." Nun stellte auch er sich in Kampfposition. Zhalia lief auf ihn zu.

Dante wachte langsam auf. Er spürte, wie ein leichter Windzug über seine Haut fuhr und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Er war eingeschlafen nachdem Lok und Sophie ihm versprochen hatten ihm zu helfen. Die Nacht schien doch zu viel für ihn gewesen zu sein. Sachte richtete er sich auf. Er schaute sich um. Lok und Sophie waren nicht da. Der Raum war verlassen, das Fenster war offen und auf dem Tisch lagen unzählige Bücher. Dante nahm eins der Bücher in die Hand.

„Zaubersprüche gegen Flüche und sonstige Art von dunklen Zaubern.", las er vor. Er blätterte durch das Buch. Es hatte etliche Seiten und auf jeder war ein anderer Zauberspruch für einen anderen Fluch aufgelistet. Zum Beispiel ein Zauber gegen ein hässliches Gesicht oder einer langen Nasen, aber auch Zauber gegen Flüche wie zum Beispiel ein Dämon im Schatten. Dante schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Buch wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Im selben Moment kamen Lok und Sophie gut gelaunt ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. Die beiden sahen glücklich aus und strahlten bis über beide Ohren.

„Okey, was habt ihr genommen?", fragte Dante irritiert.

„Wir? Wir...haben...also...ähm...", brachte Lok stotternd hervor.

„Wir haben...ein...ein neues Spiel gespielt.", bemerkte Sophie grinsend.

„Ein neues Spiel also?", fragte Dante grinsend nach, „Ich hoffe, doch das es nicht ein Spiel für Erwachsene war." Dante zwinkerte den beiden zu, die daraufhin rot wurden.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Sophie, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Dantes Lächeln verschwand. „Naja ich glaube, wenn ich nicht so müde gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht ein Auge zu gemacht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Zhalia geht es bestimmt gut.", meinte Lok und klopfte seinem Mentor auf die Schulter.

„Ja, vermutlich hast du recht.", sagte Dante und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Auch Sophie lächelte. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass sie Zhalia finden würden, auch wenn es sehr schwierig werden würde.

„So.", sagte Dante und klatschte in die Hände, „Wozu diese ganzen Bücher?" Dante zeigte auf die vielen Bücher auf Sophies Couchtisch.

„Ich habe einige Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen gegen Flüche durchgesucht, in der Hoffnung einen Zauber zu finden der Zhalias Blindheit heilt.", erklärte Sophie.

„Und?"

„Leider ohne Erfolg. In allen Büchern stehen nur nutzlose Zauber drin.", sagte sie enttäuscht, „Tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon okey. Ich werde einen Weg finden sie zu heilen.", sagte Dante und lächelte Sophie dankbar an.

„Da bin ich mir sicher.", sagte Lok und nickte seinem Mentor zu. Dante sah Lok dankend an, ließ dann den Kopf jedoch wieder fallen. Er war enttäuscht über sich selber. Immer wieder kamen Schuldgefühle in ihn auf. Immer wieder stellte er sich die gleichen Fragen. Und immer wieder gab es nur eine Antwort: Du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern. Es ist passiert. Sophie merkte, dass Dante mit solchen Gedanken kämpfte. Es tat ihr Leid ihn so zu sehen.

„Dante?", fragte sie. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie traurig an. „Wie hattest du vor sie zu retten?"

Dante setzte sich gerade hin und holte tief Luft.

„Ich wollte zu Rassimovs Haus fahren und mich hineinschleichen.", begann er zu erzählen. „Dann wollte ich nach Zhalia suchen und sie befreien."

„Und was ist mit den Wachen?", wollte Lok wissen.

„Da solltet ihr ins Spiel kommen. Ihr solltet die Wachen für mich ablenken, damit ich ungestört nach Zhalia suchen konnte.", fuhr er fort.

Lok und Sophie nickten einverstanden. Sie waren bereit Dante dabei zu helfen, Zhalia zu retten. Sie wussten wie wichtig es für ihn war, dass sie bei ihm waren und ihn unterstützten. Dante schätzte die Hilfsbereitschaft seiner Freunde sehr. Er war dankbar, dass sie ihm helfen wollten. Gemeinsam machten sie sich an die Ausarbeitung der Mission. Sie recherchierten, wo sich Rassimov aufhielt und wie sie am besten in das Haus eindringen konnten. Sie erörterten die Umgebung und machten sich dafür bereit, aufzubrechen. Aufzubrechen, Zhalia zu retten.

Zhalia versuchte zuerst nur mit ihrem Körper gegen Rassimov anzukämpfen. Doch sie wurde schnell müde und spürte, dass es nicht viel half. Rassimov war trotz seines Alters sehr sportlich und beweglich. Er besaß eine unglaubliche Schnelligkeit und eine perfekte Körperhaltung. Er steckte Zhalias Schläge weg, als hätte ihn jemand mit Wattebäuschen beworfen. Zhalia wusste das sie nicht mehr lange so kämpfen konnte, deshalb beschloss sie ihn mit Zaubern anzugreifen. Es waren starke Zauber, die sie gezielt auf ihn schoss. Doch zu Zhalias Leidwesen, blockte auch Rassimov diese Attacken mühelos ab. Er war sich seines Sieges sicher und er wollte Zhalia endlich in ihre Schranken weisen.

„Kältestrahl." Rassimov schoss den Zauber direkt auf Zhalia, welche daraufhin gegen eine Wand flog.

„Ich bin beeindruckt.", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut kämpfen kannst."

„Ich habe viele unentdeckte Seiten Rassimov.", sagte Zhalia mit einem, vor Schmerz verzehrten Gesicht.

„Wie dem auch sie. Diese Seiten werden dir auch nicht helfen vor dem Tod davonzulaufen.", sagte Rassimov und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Sie helfen mir aber dir mal ordentlich in den Arsch zu treten.", entgegnete Zhalia und sah in verabscheuungswürdig an.

„Du wirst deinen Mund bald nicht mehr so weit aufreißen, wenn du den toten Körper von Vale hier liegen siehst.", meinte Rassimov und entfernte sich wieder von Zhalia. Sie schluckte beim dem Gedanken daran, Dante tot zusehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Sie wollte nicht das er verletzt wurde. Sie hatte Angst um ihn. Sie liebte ihn. Rassimov drehte sich wieder zu Zhalia um.

„Wind.", rief er scharf. Wind trat wieder in den Raum und schaute seinen Gebieter an.

„Bring sie wieder in ihr Verlies. Wir wollen doch das sie ausgeruht ist, wenn ich Dante umbringe.", sagte Rassimov und grinste teuflisch. Wind nickte kurz. Und ging dann zu Zhalia. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie nach oben. Zhalia riss sich von Winds Griff los.

„Ich kann alleine laufen.", zischte sie ihn an. Wind brachte Zhalia zurück in ihre Zelle und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und verriegeln. Als Zhalia wieder alleine war, ließ sie all den Hass, all der Wut und all der Angst freien Lauf. Sie fing an zu weinen und sank zu Boden. Sie wusste, dass Dante auf dem Weg hierher war. Sie hatte es im Gefühl. Und sie wusste auch das Rassimov ihn töten würde. Sie wollte nicht, dass er für sie starb. Sie wollte nicht, dass das alles passierte.

„Bitte Dante, komm nicht hier her.", dachte sie und ihre Tränen liefen in Strömen über ihr Gesicht.

**PiaNoir **


	8. Sie hatte Recht

_Kapitel 8: Sie hatte Recht_

Dante war noch einmal nach Hause gegangen und hatte die wichtigsten Dinge geholt. Seine Amuletten für den Fall, dass er in einen Kampf verwickelt werden würde. Er lief nach oben, zu seinem Trainingsraum, um sein Kalaban-Amulett zu holen, das er während eines Übungskampfes mit Zhalia verwendet hatte. Er lief zu der Kommode auf der das Amulett lag. Als er wieder aus dem Raum rausgehen wollte, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkel die Kissen und Decken mit denen sich er und Zhalia zugedeckt hatten, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Er ging darauf zu und hockte sich davor. Dante nahm eines der Kissen in die Hand, schloss die Augen und roch daran. Es war ein wohltuender Geruch. Lieblich und sehr bekannt. Es roch nach Zhalia. Dante öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Ich werde dich retten, Zhalia. Ich verspreche es dir.", sagte er zu sich selbst und legte das Kissen zurück. Dann ging er aus dem Raum heraus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Als er unten im Wohnzimmer ankam, standen bereits Lok und Sophie vor seinem großen Fernseher und warteten auf ihn. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und sah die beiden fragend an.

„Wie kommt ihr, denn hier rein?", fragte Dante. Die beiden sahen Dante verwirrt an.

„Wir haben einen Schlüssel schon vergessen?", sagte Lok.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja.", meinte Sophie irritiert. „Ist alles okey. Du wirkst etwas verwirrt." Lok und Sophie sahen ihren Mentor an, der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Die beiden warfen sich gegenseitig eine fragenden Blick zu.

„Wirklich. Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaubt mir.", sagte Dante, als er das sah. Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und sah die beiden an. Sie setzten sich ebenfalls hin.

„Also, wollen wir den Plan noch einmal durchgehen?", fragte Dante und sah zu Lok anschließend zu Sophie. Diese rutschte auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Dante merkte, dass sie irgendetwas bedrückte. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, hatte Sophie schon das Wort ergriffen.

„Dante, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Dante lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und sah Sophie eindringlich an.

„Es geht um einen Zauber.", begann sie. „Ich habe in einem alten Casterwill-Buch einen Zauber gefunden mit dem man Zhalias Blindheit heilen könnte.", fuhr sie fort. Sie bemerkte das Dantes Augen zu funkeln begannen, doch sie wusste, dass dieses Funkeln gleich wieder verschwunden würde. Denn sie wusste welche Gefahr der Zauber barg und das ist ein großes Opfer war, diesen Zauber auszusprechen.

„Du hast so eine Aber-Blick in deinen Augen.", sagte Dante, als er Sophie ansah.

„Dante, dieser Zauber heilt zwar Zhalia, aber er bringt denjenigen um, der ihn ausspricht.", sagte Sophie mit großem Bedenken. Dante sah sie an. Er wollte Zhalia um jeden Preis retten und sie von diesem Fluch heilen, doch war es das wert? War er wirklich bereit zu sterben, nur damit sie wieder sehen konnte? Dantes Mitgefühl für Zhalia und sein Egoismus kämpfen gegeneinander. Doch Dante wusste wie er sich entscheiden würde und wann er sich dafür entscheiden würde.

„Wie heißt der Zauber?", fragte Dante entschlossen. Lok und Sophie sahen ihn erschrocken an. Sie dachten bereits, dass er diesen Zauber durchführen wollte, dennoch war es ein Schock für die beiden. Sie konnten sich eine Welt ohne Dante nicht ausmalen. Ohne ihren Mentor. Ohne ihren Lehrer. Ohne ihren Freund. Doch sie wussten auch, dass Dante alles versuchen würde um Zhalia zu heilen. Sophie gab ihm den Zauberspruch und erklärte ihn, was er zu tun hatte. Wie er sich zu konzentrieren hatte, auf was er sich zu konzentrieren hatte und wie er seine Energie fließen lassen musste. Danach besprachen die drei noch einmal ihren Plan. Lok und Sophie würden die Wachen ablenken, während Dante sich ins Schloss schlich, um Zhalia zu retten.

Gegen Abend brachen sie auf. Sie waren bereit. Bereit zu kämpfen. Aber auch bereit zu sterben.

_Rassimovs Schloss, Russland_

Dante, Lok und Sophie versteckten sich im Wald nahe dem Schloss und beobachten die Wachen. Es waren insgesamt fünf. Alle von großer und kräftiger Statur. Sie gingen in einem regelmäßigen Rhythmus um das Schloss. Nach einiger Zeit des Beobachtens machten Lok und Sophie sich für den Angriff bereit. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und stellten sich vor die Wachen, die die beiden verwirrt ansahen. Lok und Sophie grinsten die Wachen an. In Loks Hand erschien ein Kugelblitz, den er unverzüglich auf einen der Wachen warf. Der Zauber traf ihn genau an der Brust, worauf er unter Schmerzen zusammensackte. Seine Kollegen drehten sich zornig zu den beiden um.

„Das werdet ihr noch bereuen.", sagte der eine mit russischem Akzent. Die Wachen rannten auf Lok und Sophie zu, doch die beiden weichten ihnen aus.

Das war Dantes Chance. Er kam nun ebenfalls aus seinem Versteck heraus und schlich an der kämpfenden Meute vorbei zu der großen Eingangstür und verschwand im Gebäude. Während draußen Lok und Sophie damit beschäftigt waren, die Wachen aufzuhalten war Dante bereits in der großen Eingangshalle. Es war riesig und sehr alt. Er stand vor zwei großen Treppen. Eine war links und die andere rechts, beide führten in den zweiten Stock. Und somit nicht zu Zhalia. Denn sie war mit Sicherheit in einen der Verliese im Keller. Dante lief auf die kleine Tür, die sich rechts von ihm befand zu. Sie war aus Holz und ziemlich alt. Dante öffnete sie und kam in einen Raum, in dem sich eine Treppe ins Untergeschoss befand. Ohne zu zögern lief er die Treppe hinunter. Sie war aus Stein. Dante hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf: Zhalia. Er musste sie retten. Als er unten ankam, sah er unzählige Verliese. Alle waren leer, mehr oder weniger. In einigen befanden sich noch menschliche Überreste. Skelette und Kadaver. Dante lief den Gang hinunter. Er fand Zhalia nicht bis er zum vorletzten Verlies kam. In dieser Zelle saß eine kleine zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Ihr Körper zitterte.

„Zhalia!", rief Dante vor Freude und lief zu dem Verlies. Zhalia hob erschrocken den Kopf und sah Dante an. Ihre Augen waren schon ganz rot geweint. Dante hockte sich vor die Gitter. Zhalia kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihn heran.

„Dante, was machst du hier. Du darfst nicht hier sein.", sagte Zhalia mit zitternder Stimme. Dante griff durch die Gitterstäbe und streichelte Zhalias Wange. Ihre Haut war warm und weich. Es fühlte sich gut an sie zu berühren. „Shh...", sagte Dante, um sie zu beruhigen. Zhalia legte ihre Hand auf Dantes, während seine andere Hand ihre andere, die auf den Gittern ruht , umschloss.

„Dante, bitte, du musst gehen", sagte Zhalia.

„Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen."

„Dante, bitte, das ist eine Falle.", sagte Zhalia unter Tränen, als plötzlich eine Person in Dantes Augenwinkel Gestalt annahm. Er stand auf und drehte sich langsam der Person zu. Es war Rassimov, der im Schatten auf ihn gelauert hatte. Er sah ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck voller Hass und Abneigung. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich sein Willen ab. Sein Willen Dante zu töten. Es war eine Falle, wie Sophie gesagt hatte. Dante war direkt in Rassimovs Falle gelaufen und würde nun dafür büßen.

_Sie hatte Recht._

**PiaNoir **


	9. Leben oder Sterben

_Kapitel 9: Leben oder Sterben_

Dante sah Rassimov an. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein teuflisches Grinsen. Dante versuchte die Nerven zu behalten. Mit einem hasserfülltem und entschlossen Gesichtsausdruck sah er ihn an. Rassimov kam langsam auf Dante zu. Seine Arme hatte er hinter seinem Rücken. Dante hörte wie Zhalia wimmerte. Er spürte ihre Angst. Ihre Angst, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte. Vorsichtig griff er hinter seinen Rücken und hielt Zhalias Hand. Sein Blick wandte er nicht von Rassimov, der inzwischen immer näher an ihn herantrat. Sein Blick war starr auf Dante gerichtet. Suchend nach möglichen Schwachpunkten. Dante wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als sich Rassimov plötzlich blitzschnell bewegte. Er war in Schrittstellung gegangen und hatte einen Zauber auf ihn abgefeuert. Dante versuchte so schnell wie möglich zu reagieren. Er ließ Zhalias Hand los und verschränkte schützend die Arme vor seiner Brust. In letzter Sekunde benutzte er den Zauber Amorbrand, um Rassimovs Zauber abzuwehren. Er spürte die Wucht des Aufpralls und wusste, dass es ein sehr mächtiger Zauber gewesen war. Rassimov war immer noch in der Position, von der aus er Dante attackiert hatte. Dantes Schutzschild verschwand und er vergeudete keine Zeit und sprang auf Rassimov zu. Doch dieser wich aus und Dante knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Rassimov hatte seine Hände wieder hinter seinem Rücken und ging auf ihn zu. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm herunter.

„Deine Kampfwille ist erstaunlich.", flüsterte er ihm zu. Dante sah ihn voller Hass in den Augen an. Er bemerkte wie Rassimov kurz nickte. Kurz darauf spürte er wie ihn zwei Männer packten und davon schleiften. Dante versuchte mit aller Kraft sich aus den Armen der beiden zu reißen, doch es nützte nichts.

„Rassimov! Nein!", rief Zhalia unter Tränen. Rassimov drehte sich zu der eingesperrten Frau.

„Keine Sorge. Du darfst natürlich dabei zusehen.", antwortete Rassimov. Daraufhin kam Wind aus einen der Schatten zum Vorschein. Er öffnete Zhalias Verlies und packte sie am Arm. Er rieß sie nach oben, worauf Zhalia einen spitzen Schrei von sich gab. Er zog sie aus dem Verlies, an Rassimov vorbei, die Treppe nach oben und übergab sie dort eine der Wachen. Rassimov folgte ihnen immer noch grinsend. Sein teuflischer Plan war ein voller Erfolg. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis er Dante töten konnte und dann würde ihm nichts mehr im Weg stehen.

Dante und Zhalia wurden in die große Halle des Schlosses gebracht. Der Raum war riesig. Es gab nicht viel Einrichtungsgegenstände, nur ein großer Thron, der aus Stein gemacht war und auf einem Podest stand. Als Dante und Zhalia in den Raum kamen, bemerkten sie das sie nicht alleine waren. Einige der Wachen hatten Lok und Sophie gefangen genommen und bereits in den Raum gebracht. Sie versuchten sich krampfhaft aus den Griffen der Männer zu befreien. Vergebens. Als sie sahen, dass Dante und Zhalia in den Raum gebracht wurden waren sie froh, dass die beiden noch am Leben waren, aber auch besorgt, weil sie gefangen waren. Rassimov ging auf den Thron zu und setzte sich darauf. Die Wachen brachten Dante, Zhalia, Lok und Sophie vor Rassimov zu stehen und zwangen sie auf die Knie. Kurz darauf betrat Shauna den Saal. Sie ging entschlossen und selbstsicher auf Rassimov zu und warf, als sie an den Vieren vorbei kam, ihnen ein verabscheuungswürdigen Blick zu. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zu Rassimov und verneigte sich kurz vor ihm.

„Mein Gebieter. Wir haben das Schloss, als auch die Schlossanlage überprüft. Es befindet sich kein weiteres Mitglied der Vereinigung auf unserem Gelände."

Rassimov nickte kurz und winkte sie dann weg. Shauna verneigte sich noch einmal und verschwand wieder. Rassimov sah zu Dante, Zhalia, Lok und Sophie. Lange blickte er die Vier an. Alle schauten zum Boden. Kurze Zeit später stand Rassimov wieder von seinem Thron auf und ging auf sie zu. Er blieb vor ihnen zum stehen, warf kurz einen Blick auf sie und wandte sich dann den Wachen zu.

„Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt.", sagte er. Die Wachen nickten und rissen alle vier nach oben.

„Wind, kümmere dich um Zhalia.", befahl Rassimov seinem Bruder. Er ging auf Zhalia zu und hielt ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen. Zhalia spürte einen jähen Schmerz in ihrem linken Arm, doch versuchte ihn zu verdrängen. Lok und Sophie wurden neben hinter Zhalia festgehalten.

Die Wache, die für Dante zuständig war, ließ ihn los und ging von ihm weg. Rassimov und Dante standen sich gegenüber. Dante blickte ihm entschlossen in die Augen. Rassimovs Hass und Verachtung waren nicht zu übersehen. Plötzlich spürte Dante einen stechenden Schmerz in der Wange und fühlte auch Schmerzen in seiner Hand und den Knien. Rassimov hatte Dante so hart geohrfeigt, dass dieser zu Boden fiel. Dante hörte Zhalia schreien. Er hielt sich seine Wange und blickte zu ihr. Er spürte wie ihm Blut über die Wange lief. Unter seinem Auge war eine Stelle aufgeplatzt. Wutentbrannt drehte er sich wieder zu Rassimov. Dieser war inzwischen einige Schritte von ihm weggegangen und hatte sich in seine Kampfposition begeben. Dante stand auf und tat es ihm gleich. Er wartete bis Rassimov den ersten Schritt machte, doch es geschah nichts.

„Was hast du vor Rassimov?", fragte er schließlich. Und plötzlich griff er an. Ohne auch nur einen Zauber zu benutzen. Er rannte blitzschnell auf Dante zu und versuchte ihn zu treffen, doch Dante konnte noch gerade rechtzeitig seinen Angriff abblocken. Doch Rassimov hörte nicht auf. Immer wieder griff er Dante an, welcher ihn immer nur abblockte.

„Komm schon Dante. Ich hab gedacht du hast mehr drauf.", stichelte Rassimov. Doch Dante ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Er wollte nicht das Rassimov mit ihm spielte. Dante sah kurz zu Zhalia. Ihr Gesicht war voller Tränen. Sie hatte Angst. Nicht Angst zu sterben. Angst ihn zu verlieren. Er sah sie an und versuche ihr zu zeigen, dass ihm alles so Leid tat. Doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er plötzlich einen tiefen Schmerz im Rücken spürte. Rassimov hatte ihn mit der Faust gegen die Wirbelsäule geschlagen. Dante hörte wie er aufschrie und spürte wie seine Knochen knackten. Er sank zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit. Er musste seine gebrochenen Knochen sofort heilen. „Mythenkraft", flüsterte er und spürte wie seine Wirbelsäule wieder an Stabilität gewann. Dante rappelte sich wieder auf und schenkte nun Rassimov seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er rannte auf ihn zu und schlug gezielt auf ihn ein. Rassimov lachte teuflisch und griff ebenfalls wieder an.

„Na bitte, Vale, geht doch.", lachte er, doch sein Lachen wurde schnell zu einem spitzen Schrei. Dante hatte ihn mit voller Wucht und alles was er hatte in die Magengrube geschlagen. Rassimov taumelte zurück, während er seine Arme um seinen Bauch schlang. Dante atmete schwer, grinste dennoch. Plötzlich sah er wie Rassimovs Augen rot aufglühten und in seiner Hand ein tötlicher Zauber erschien. Dante ging eine Schritt zurück und machte sich darauf bereit, dass Rassimov den Zauber auf ihn schoss. Doch es kam anders. Anstatt ihn auf Dante zu schießen, feuerte er ihn auf Zhalia ab. Wind hatte sie losgelassen und war in Deckung gegangen. Beinahe hätte der Zauber Zhalia getroffen, doch Dante war zwischen sie gesprungen. Der Zauber traf Dante in der Brust. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz. Er fiel zu Boden und hörte Zhalia schreien. Er spürte wie sie auf die Knie sank und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legte. Er bemerkte auch, dass ihm Tränen ins Gesicht fielen.

„Dante!", sagte Zhalia unter Tränen und strich mit zitternder Hand über sein Gesicht. Sie richtete ihren Blick zu seiner Brust. Zhalia spürte, dass ein riesengroßes schwarzes Loch über seine rechte Brust prangte. Zhalia spürte wie weitere Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. „Bitte du darfst nicht sterben.", flehte sie ihn an, als sie plötzlich Dantes Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. Sie richtete ihr Gesicht zu Dantes. Er sah sie an. Er wusste, dass es keine andere Wahl hatte. Leben oder Sterben? Dante wusste, dass er sowieso sterben würde, egal ob er den Zauber aussprechen würde oder nicht.

„Zhalia.", sagte er mit leiser und schwacher Stimme. Er spürte, dass sie zitterte. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", entgegnete sie unter Tränen. Dante nutze die letzte Möglichkeit,

„Sinn der Schönheit", murmelte er, während er ihre Wange streichelte. Ein wunderschönes violettes Licht erschien. Zhalia erschrak, als sie die Kraft des Zaubers spürte. Er legte sich um ihre Augen. Sie kniff sie zu. Als sie plötzlich spürte, dass der Zauber verschwunden war, rieß sie sie wieder auf. Und was dann geschah, hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten. Sie schaute in Dantes Gesicht und erkannte nicht nur seine Umrisse, sondern auch seine Schönheit. Sie sah die Platzwunde unter seinem Auge. Sie sah in seine Augen. Braun. Sie konnte wieder sehen.

„Dante? Was? Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie, wohl wissend welchen Zauber er verwendet hatte und was er für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Dante lächelte sie an.

„Du bist so wunderschön, mein Engel.", antwortete er und schloss die Augen. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Hand wurde schwächer und fiel von Zhalias Wange nach unten zum Boden. Er hörte noch ein letztes Mal Zhalias Stimme, wie sie seinen Namen rief. Dann verlor sich alles und Dante bekam nichts mehr mit.

Er war tot.

**PiaNoir **


	10. Ein wertvoller Kelch

_Kapitel 10: Ein wertvoller Kelch_

Zhalia rief immer wieder Dantes Namen. Doch Dante reagierte nicht mehr. Sein Gesicht war blass und mit Blut verschmiert, über seine rechte Brust prangte ein schwarzes Loch und auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln. Zhalia weinte bitterlich. Sie hielt ihn in ihren Armen. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Warum hatte er den Zauber verwendet? Zhalia wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass er tot war. Genauso wenig wie Lok und Sophie. Sie kämpften mit den Tränen. Sie hatten gerade ihren Mentor, ihren Berater und Freund verloren. Rassimov stand grinsend da und wartete auf den nächsten Schritt, denn er wusste das Zhalia Dante rächen würde. Zhalia strich Dante noch einmal über das Gesicht, bevor sie seine Kopf vorsichtig auf den kalten Boden legte und aufstand. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ging auf Rassimov zu. Sie sah ihn mit hasserfülltem Augen an. Sie wollte ihm ein für alle mal sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

„Was ist los, Zhalia? Wütend? Traurig? Oder einfach nur schwach?", sagte Rassimov mit einem teuflischen Unterton. Zhalia drückte ihre Hände noch fester zusammen. Ihre Fingerknochen traten hervor und wurden ganz weiß.

„Du bist so erbärmlich Rassimov.", sagte sie. „Du weißt doch gar nicht was Wut oder Traurigkeit ist. Geschweige denn Liebe." Zhalia begann zu Grinsen. „Ich kann nur Mitleid mit dir haben.", sagte sie schließlich und drehte sich um. Rassimov konnte es nicht glauben. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er dachte Zhalia würde ihn angreifen, aber das sie so etwas machen würde hätte er nie gedacht. Und plötzlich stiegen in ihm alte Gefühle wieder auf. Denn Zhalia hatte Unrecht. Er kannte das Gefühl Wut zu empfinden oder Traurigkeit oder Liebe. Und all diese Emotionen zusammen waren Schuld daran, dass er jetzt so war, wie er nun einmal war. Böse und herzlos. Vor vielen hunderten von Jahren wurde seine einst große Liebe von Soldaten der Casterwill-Familie getötet. Aus seiner tiefen Trauer wurde irgendwann Hass. Hass gegen die Casterwill-Familie. Hass gegen die Welt. Und seit mehr als 500 Jahren versucht er es der Menschheit heimzuzahlen, dass sie ihm das wichtigste in seinem Leben genommen hatten. Zhalia hatte Unrecht. Rassimov kannte Gefühle und das würde sie bald zu spüren bekommen. Wutentbrannt schoß Rassimov einen Zauber auf Zhalia, doch dank ihrem immer noch stark ausgeprägten Gehörsinn, bemerkte sie den Zauber früh genug um ihn abzuwehren. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und verwendete Amorbrand. Sie sah Rassimovs wilden Gesichtsausdruck. Seinen Hass.

„Was ist los, Rassimov? Wütend? Traurig? Oder einfach nur schwach?", fragte sie während sie ihn angrinste. Rassimovs Wut stieg. Wieder griff er sie an. Doch Zhalia sprang über seinen Kopf hinweg und stand hinter ihm. Doch Rassimovs Reaktion war so schnell und unerwartet für sie. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und packte ihren Hals. Er hob sie nach oben. Zhalia bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie versuchte vergebens sich aus dem Griff zu lösen.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht was wahre Gefühle sind.", hörte sie Rassimov sagen, als er sie plötzlich zu Seite schleuderte. Zhalia landete mit ihrem Kopf auf Dantes Bauch. Sie versuchte sich auf zu rappeln und sah dabei in sein totes Gesicht. Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen ins Gesicht. Sie sah zu Lok und Sophie. Die beiden sahen sie ebenfalls an.

„Helft mir.", flüsterte Zhalia, so dass nur sie es hören konnten. Die beiden nickten. Zhalia stand auf und rannte voller Wut auf Rassimov zu. Die beiden bekämpften sich aufs Äußere. Zhalia musste diesen Kampf einfach gewinnen. Für Dante. Sie durfte nicht zu lassen, dass er damit durchkam. Lok und Sophie nutzen ihre Chance und befreiten sich aus den Griffen, der Wachen. Während sie eine Wache nach der anderen besiegten, hatte Zhalia Rassimov bereits einige Verletzungen zugetragen. Sie spürte, dass er mit jedem Angriff schwächer wurde.

Lok und Sophie nutzen die Gelegenheit und rannten aus dem Raum, sie hatten noch etwas zu erledigen. Doch sie kamen nicht weit, da draußen bereits Shauna und Wind auf sie warteten.

„Nicht so schnell, Kinder.", rief Shauna und stellte sich zusammen mit seinem Bruder in ihren Weg.

„Kinder? Was heißt ihr Kinder, du alte Oma.", rief Lok grinsend. Shauna ließ sich das nicht gefallen und griff ihn an. Doch Lok reagierte schnell. Er sprang zur Seite.

Lok und Sophie versuchten Shauna und Wind zu besiegen, als die beiden plötzlich stehen blieben. In ihren Augen war Furcht zu erkennen. Lok und Sophie wussten nicht was geschah, als plötzlich Winds Drache durch das Fenster flog. Das Fenster zerbrach und Scherben flogen durch die Luft. Lok und Sophie duckten sich schützend. Shauna und Wind sprangen auf den Drachen und verschwanden. Lok und Sophie sahen ihnen hinterher.

„Was war das?", fragte Sophie irritiert.

„Keine Ahnung vielleicht ist ihnen klar geworden, dass wir besser sind als sie?", sagte Lok grinsend. Sophie sah ihn mit einem Du-spinnst-doch-Blick an.

„Na los. Wir haben noch was zu erledigen.", sagte Sophie und die beiden liefen los.

_Kurze Zeit zuvor_

Rassimov und Zhalia kämpften immer noch gegeneinander. Zhalia gingen langsam die Tricks aus und außerdem wurde sie schwächer und langsamer. Doch sie hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es Rassimov genauso ging. Plötzlich spürte sie einen tiefen Schmerz im Rücken und im Kopf. Rassimov hatte sie gegen eine Wand geschleudert ohne das sie reagieren konnte. Der Schmerz war so stark, das ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie kniete am Boden und ballte die Hände wieder zu Fäusten.

„Schon müde?", hörte sie Rassimovs Stimme. Sie blickte nach oben. Doch ihr Blick fiel nicht auf Rassimov, stattdessen auf die Schwerter hinter ihm. Es war perfekt. Das war ihre einzige Chance. Und diese würde sie jetzt ergreifen.

„Niemals.", antwortete sie grinsend und sprang auf. Sie rannte so schnell wie möglich auf ihn zu. Rassimov wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als sie plötzlich an ihm vorbei rannte, die Wand hinauf sprang und nach eines der Schwerter griff. Zhalia drehte sich noch während sie das Schwert aus der Scheide riss um und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab. Sie sprang auf Rassimov zu und rammte ihm das Schwert mitten ins Herz.

„Das ist für Dante.", sagte Zhalia und drehte das Schwert einmal herum und rammte es dann noch tiefer rein. Sie ließ den Griff des Schwertes los. Rassimov taumelte nach hinten. Schwarzes Blut lief aus der Wunde. Er fiel auf die Knie und versuchte das Schwert herauszuziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er kippte zur Seite. Unter seinem Körper bildete sich ein Blutlache.

Es war vorbei. Rassimov war tot.

Zhalia stand eine Weile einfach nur da. Doch dann ging sie zur Dante und ließ sich auf ihre Knie sinken. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und begann zu weinen. Solange bis sie nicht mehr weinen konnte. Sie schloss die Augen.

Nach einer sehr sehr langen Zeit hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Sie öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf ein wenig. Sophie hatte sich auf die andere Seite von Dantes totem Körper gesetzt. Zhalia sah sie mit roten geweinten Augen an. Lok saß neben ihr. Sie begann wieder zu weinen.

„Shh...", sagte Sophie und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wir haben eine Lösung." Zhalia schaute Sophie in die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie lächelte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Zhalia irritiert.

„Wie wir Dante wieder holen können."

Zhalia war zu müde um zu antworteten. Deshalb sprach Sophie weiter.

„Dieser Kelch hier.", Sophie zeigte jenen Kelch nach oben, welchen sie vor mehr als einem Monat von der Blutspirale klauen sollten. „Ist der Kelch der Auferstehung. Er kann nur einmal alle 100 Jahre benutzt werden, um einen geliebten Menschen zurück ins Leben zu holen.", erklärte Sophie lächelnd.

„Aber woher weißt du das?", fragte Zhalia müde.

„Also bitte. Hältst du mich wirklich für so wahnsinnig, dass ich Dante von einem Zauber erzähle der ihn umbringt ohne eine Weg zu kennen ihn zurückzuholen. Ich bitte dich.", sagte Sophie etwas beleidigt. Zhalia begann zu lächeln.

„Sophie? Du bist genial."

„Sag mir mal was neues.", antwortete diese grinsend und holte aus Loks Umhängetasche ein Fläschen mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit heraus. Diese kippte sie in den Kelch.

„Und jetzt das wichtigste.", sagte sie. „Die Tränen eines geliebten Menschen." Sophie hielt Zhalia den Kelch an die Wange und es dauerte nicht lange bis eine Träne hinein tropfte. Die Mischung verfärbte sich in ein warmes Orange. Vorsichtig ließ Sophie die Flüssigkeit in Dantes Mund tropfen. Die drei schauten gespannt zu Dante. Und schon bald sahen sie, wie das schwarze Loch auf Dantes Brust verschwand und sich stattdessen eine Narbe bildete. Plötzlich sahen sie wie Dante aufatmete. Zhalia schaute von seiner Brust zu seinem Gesicht und sah wie seine Augen blinzelten. Sie begann zu lächeln.

„Er lebt.", sagte sie voller Freude. Auch Lok und Sophie begannen zu lachen.

_Er lebt._

**PiaNoir **


	11. Happy End!

_Kapitel 11: Happy End?_

Zhalia stand vor dem riesengroßen Fenster in Dantes Schlafzimmer. Draußen schien die Sonne und die Menschen tummelten sich auf den Straßen von Venedig. Dantes Schlafzimmer war groß und geräumig. Es hatte zwei Kommoden und ein riesengroßes Bett und in genau diesem Bett lag eine Person.

Zhalia lief eine Träne übers Gesicht. Sie starrte immer noch nach draußen und betete dafür, dass die Person bald aufwachen würde. Denn die Person war Dante.

Es waren bereits zwei Wochen vergangen nachdem Zhalia Rassimov getötet hatte und Dante wieder zurück ins Leben geholt wurde. Seit dem ist er nicht mehr aufgewacht. Zhalia hatte große Bedenken, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr aufwachen würde, denn während ihrer Flucht aus Rassimovs Schloss war Dantes Herz öfters stehen geblieben. Sophie, Lok und sie hatten immer wieder um sein Leben gebangt. Und nun hofften natürlich alle, dass er bald wieder aufwachen würde, denn dann würde endlich feststehen, ob er überleben wird. Doch bis jetzt war er noch nicht aufgewacht.

Zhalia wendete sich von dem Fenster ab und ging zu dem Bett. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der daneben stand und griff nach Dantes Hand. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Hand fühlte sich kalt an, als ob er tot wäre. Doch Zhalia wusste, dass er nicht tot war. Sie sah immer hin noch wie sein Brustkorb sich auf und ab bewegte. Er war nicht tot. Nein. Er war nicht tot. Er war nur nicht wach.

„Bitte Dante. Wach auf.", flehte Zhalia während sie seine Hand streichelte. Doch Dante wachte nicht auf.

Verzweifelt ließ Zhalia den Kopf hängen. Über ihr Gesicht liefen weitere Tränen. Doch sie waren stumm. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr weinen. Sie wollte zuversichtlich sein. Zuversichtlich, dass er bald aufwachen würde. Zuversichtlich, dass sie ein glückliche Zukunft haben würden. Doch diese Gedanken trieben nur noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen. Wie sollte sie jemals glücklich werden? Wie sollten sie jemals eine Familie gründen? Sie waren Suchende und das war ihr Leben. Ihr ganzes Leben. Und das würden sie nie aufgeben wollen. Sie waren dafür bestimmt, als Team auf Missionen zugehen und das Böse zu bekämpfen. Shauna und Wind würden nichts unversucht lassen, den Tod ihres Bruders zu rächen. Und genau diese Tatsache brachte viele Gefahren mit sich. Shauna und Wind würden sie jagen. Jagen bis sie sie getötet hatten. Und was würde dann aus ihren Kindern werden?

Zhalia hatte Angst. Große Angst. Angst vor der Zukunft. Angst vor der Blutspirale. Aber besonders hatte sie Angst, dass Dante nicht mehr aufwachen würde und sie einfach alleine lassen würde.

„Bitte, wach auf.", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. Keine Bewegung.

Zhalia seufzte verzweifelt und stand auf. Sie ließ seine Hand los und ging durch sein Zimmer.

Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien. Doch sie konnte nicht. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes fallen und schloss die Augen.

Sie musste schlafen. Wenigstens musste sie es versuchen.

In der Nacht schreckte Zhalia plötzlich auf. Vollkommen durch geschwitzt und schwer atmend saß sie in dem großen Bett und sah sich um.

Alles war so wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Nur ein Alptraum.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie ließ sich zurück in ihr Kissen fallen und dachte über ihren Traum nach.

Sie hatte geträumt, dass sie aufwachen würde und das Bett neben ihr leer war. Dann hatte sie einen Anruf von Metz bekommen, der ihr erzählte, dass Dante in der Nacht verstorben war. Als nächstes wäre sie zusammengebrochen und hatte Shaunas Stimme gehört, wie sie ihr zu rief: _„Ich werde dir alles nehmen, was dir im Leben wichtig ist."_

Shaunas Stimme hallte immer noch in Zhalias Kopf nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Augen zusammen. Als die Stimme verklungen war öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu der Seite auf der Dante lag. Doch sie war leer.

Zhalia schoss nach oben und tastete verzweifelt das Bett ab. Panik machte sich in ihren Magen breit. Ihre wurde übel. Zhalia sprang aus dem Bett und lief aus dem Zimmer. Zuerst schaute sie in jedes Zimmer des Obergeschosses.

Bis sie plötzlich Geräusche aus der Küche hörte. Langsam ging sie auf die Treppe zu. Zhalia konnte das Licht, welches aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer schien, sehen.

Ganz vorsichtig schlich sie nach unten.

Ihr ganzer Magen drehte sich. Sie hatte solche Angst, dass Shauna oder Wind oder sonst jemand von der Blutspirale auf sie lauern könnte. Oder das sie Dante tot vor fand. Bei dem letzten Gedanken musste sie schlucken. Es war eine so grauenhafte Vorstellung. Doch was sie wirklich in der Küche erwartete hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten.

Zhalia schlich um die Ecke und hätte beinahe aufgeschrien, doch stattdessen stand sie wie angewurzelt da und schaute mit großen Augen in Richtung des Kühlschrankes.

Denn genau dort stand jemand, denn sie dort zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht erwartet hätte.

„Dante?" Zhalias Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein Luftzug. Der Name kam so unwahr über ihre Lippen.

Dante sah Zhalia mit einem Lächeln an und hielt eine Saftflasche nach oben.

„Auch was?", fragte er und lächelte.

„A...Aber...wie...wie...wie kann...das...sein?", fragte Zhalia total irritiert. „Okey. Ich bin verrückt geworden. Das beste ist ich geh jetzt einfach zurück ins Bett und tu so als ob das ganze hier nicht passiert wäre." Zhalia drehte sich Kopf schüttelnd um. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr es ihr zu schaffen machte, dass Dante nicht mehr aufwachte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Gehirn ihr solche miesen Streiche spielte. Sie war verrückt.

Gerade als sie aus der Küche gehen wollte, packte Dante sie am Arm.

Zhalia wirbelte herum und schaute in seine wunderschönen goldbraunen Augen. Er lächelte sie an.

„Du bist nicht verrückt.", flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste sie dann sanft auf ihre Lippen. Zhalia starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie nachdem er ihre Lippen verlassen hatte.

„Ganz sicher. Mir geht es hervorragend, Zhalia.", sagte er und streichelte ihr über ihre Wange. Zhalia konnte es nicht glauben. Er stand vor ihr. Lebendig und voller Leben. Sie war so glücklich. So unendlich glücklich. Sie fing an zu lächeln.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Du hast so süß geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken.", antwortete er grinsend. Zhalia lächelte zurück und drückte ihre Lippen gegen seine. Dante zog sie noch näher an sich heran während Zhalia ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Vorsichtig schob Dante seine Zunge in Zhalias Mund. Sie teilten sich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie jedoch wegen Atemnot beenden mussten.

Zhalia lächelte ihn an und ließ ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten. Dabei berührte sie seine Narbe.

Vorsichtig und sachte fuhr sie die weiße Linie auf seiner Brust nach.

„Ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn du wegen mir gestorben wärst.", sagte sie leise.

Dante lächelte müde.

„Gott sei Dank haben wir Sophie.", sagte er.

„Du wusstest davon?"

Dante nickte. „Sie hatte es mir gesagt."

Zhalia legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte auf seinen Herzschlag.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Wie wäre es mit schlafen gehen?", sagte er grinsend. Zhalia verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Nein. Ich meine wegen Shauna und Wind."

Dante grinste sie an. „Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit? Ich würde die restlichen Stunden nämlich gerne noch mit etwas anderem verbringen.", sagte er und küsste Zhalia.

„Du bist ein Idiot.", meinte diese grinsend.

„Ich weiß."

„Gut.", entgegnete Zhalia und küsste ihn zurück.

Küssend taumelten die beiden ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Wohl wissend das draußen bereits, dass nächste Abenteuer auf sie wartete.

_Ende_

**PiaNoir **


End file.
